


丹波

by walkinregrets



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinregrets/pseuds/walkinregrets
Summary: 你见过一只 白色的兔子吗？Have you seen the elephant man?
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Shibutani Subaru





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> 17年老金中毒的过期旧文存档

白天和夜晚是不一样的。

这是一件很奇怪的事情，明明只是光照发生了改变，但大多人类聚居地都恪守该常识：将所有隐秘和难以言喻放在光找不到的地方。许多在夜晚允许的事情，放到白天便显得大逆不道，权力集体一下子由包庇纵容到必除之以后快。

凭此诞生了夜晚限定事物。在看得见太阳的时候，他们各有名称：洗浴中心，舞厅，酒馆。当黑夜来临，通向另一个世界的大门就打开了。

比如说红门，每礼拜日凌晨零点，吧台上的卫星电视通常会转播些职棒、飞镖大师赛一类的，但熟客只会径直略过它、涌进准时打开的地下室二层。

地下室正中的竞技台约莫只有正式拳台的三分之二大，四周围有铁索高墙，聚拢至顶点形成一个正四面体的铁笼。一盏黑铁枝形吊灯挂在上头，加上各角的射灯构成地下室的全部光源。油灯般的光线里软垫原本的颜色难以分辨，只见一大块一大块洗不掉的暗红色血斑。

电视上的血腥远远不够——如果你问渡边的话，熟客称之为伪善和被编排的——他们以为真实的搏斗在地下拳击场，比赛以一方的重伤或死亡结束，过程由断肢乱飞和内脏流出组成。拳协正式登记的选手不会出现在红门，或许曾是，也因道德或身体方面的原因被放弃了。这些人多半染有某种戒不掉的恶习，除了以命相搏别无选择。

渡边每周都来，并且会买下赌注。赢面不大，拳击手是消耗品，大多熬不过三场车轮战。

今天是个例外。待清洁人员将瘫软的败者拖出去后，那个小个子选手已经在台上站了超过一个钟，而他刚刚击败的人正趴在地上，金灿灿的狮狏面具被打烂，脸从眼中到嘴角裂成两瓣，露出坍塌的人类柔软面颊。几分钟前清洁人员才刚抬走一个，大鹏鸟喙断成几截，双翼整只扯下，满地都是羽毛碎屑。在一众猛兽魍魉中，小个子格外惹眼：他好像随便拿了个纸袋套在头上，两个拧起来的角随脚步而跳动震颤，纸袋上用铅笔画了个笑脸，现已溅上新鲜的血迹。

渡边压对了宝，但比起赌金他此刻还有更在意的事情。只要再拿下一局，小个子就能进入挑战赛，这意味着他可以选择领取一笔巨额奖金离开，又或者——去挑战拳王。小个子刚上台就冲对手嚷嚷，老子是冲着拳王来的。渡边从儿子升上高校就开始来红门，至少得有五六年了，拳王还只停留在未尝败绩的都市传说层面。

现在传说就坐在一旁的幕布后，露出一个模糊的轮廓。渡边面朝那头不停摇摆，试图一睹拳王真容，但是……艹，那个不男不女的一直挡在他和幕布之前，巍然不动。那人似乎注意到渡边不懈的骂骂咧咧，冲他点头示意后又转头盯着竞技台。

竞技台方才又上了人，四副偶人面具，一哭，一笑，一嗔，一惧。沉船木雕的五官畸形地挤在一边，双眼和嘴琢成几道空洞的深沟。

小个子甩了甩拳头，没有手套保护的指节渗出红色。

他勾勾手：“一起上吧，别浪费时间。”

拳头与鲜血一同炸开。


	2. Chapter 2

#

田中先生坐在门旁边屎黄色沙发上，抬头注视对面的病人。

病人占用了他的转椅，在电脑桌前面一个劲地滑过来滑过去。那人吹开毛茸茸的前发，咧开两排大白牙向他投以灿烂的微笑。

田中先生抛了抛手里的小橘瓶子：“我数过了，药你一片也没吃。”

“我说了我没有病。你不要把我跟你……”病人的兜里的手机突然响了两声，田中先生一惊，手中的橘瓶子抖落在地。病人伸脚踩住它，然后捡起来，指着电脑桌前摊开的几本会诊记录继续发言，“那些客户相提并论。”

“你看，这就是问题之一，你完全不予配合。再过几周我就要递交报告了，而我们之间还毫无进展。”

病人停止无节制的扭动，他弯下腰，将下巴搁在掌上，“我在配合呀。Jackey出了钱，你收了钱，过两周来这里坐上两分钟——嘭，搞定。我呢，不用进局子，你呢，随便写写，有什么要求就跟Jackey提，不要客气。”

他说罢站起来，拍拍屁股朝门口走去，“你喝什么酒来着？下次我给你带，不要客气。”

田中先生拉住他：“我是一个有操守的心理医生。”

“别逗了，你连执照都是买的。”

“说对了，你知道我是怎么弄来地执照吗？”

“不知道啊。”

田中先生弯下腰，从沙发底下拖出一挺M249，卡了弹夹就往桌上架：“这样。”

病人张了张嘴。

田中先生指了指转椅，“请坐。”

田中先生坐在门旁边屎黄色沙发上，抬头注视对面的病人。

Ace占用了他的转椅，抱着臂瞪他，左腿颠个不停。

田中先生晃了晃手里的小橘瓶子：“我数过了，药你一片也没吃。”

“你问过了。”

“可是你没有回答我。”

Ace翻了个白眼，“我吃了之后头晕，反应慢，眼睛还看不清楚。”

“这都很常见，除了你说的那些还有性功能下降，勃起障碍。不管怎么说……”

“我没有，我很好。”

“行吧。不管怎么说，这些是副作用，不是你不吃的理由。药物可以帮助你控制情绪。”

“我情绪没有问题！它都害我输了多少场比赛了。”

“我们讨论过的，三个疗程结束前你都不应该去拳击。你看，这次险些出大差错。”

“那个蠢货先动的手，我只是自卫而已。”Ace扬起手，“你，你讲的那些正常人，被揍了难道不会反击吗？是人都会吧！”

“这样好吧，你从头到尾把事情捋一遍。”

Ace吸口气，掩了下嘴。

“我比完赛就留在了酒吧……”

“十字路口那间红门？”

“对对对就跟我——他妈正常的时候一样。我才要了壶酒……烧酒，我要的是烧酒，我一滴没喝，服务生把它撞洒了，我说到哪了……够呛，那条粉肠冲过来说我偷了他的钱，我还没揍他保安就来了。我什么都没干！”

“你没揍他？”

“推搡，只是推搡，可我真他妈想揍死他。”

“你是怎么刹住的？”

“你要跟你老婆上床，她说不要，然后你就去睡了。你对面的白痴同事评了职称，你想揍他，但你没有，就这样，跟个正常人一样。”

“你说，那位先生说你偷了他的钱，你非常希望揍死他但你们只是推搡了一下？”

“对，他推了我一下，我推了他一下，他又推了我一下，我他妈要揍他，然后——”

Ace仰起头。

“然后？”田中先生问，他长着一张格外显年轻的娃娃脸，皱眉思考时眼睛却像一个百岁老人。

Ace的喉头蠕动了一下，视线落到田中先生身后那块起皮的墙上。

“Arsenal。”

“什么？”

“同事，拉住我。”

“说什么了？让你不要打？让你冷静一下？给你哼了首摇篮曲？”

“你到底想知道什么？”

“心理学上来说……”

“省省好吧。”

“你的病根源很复杂，诱因可能是拳击——你先别急着否认——也可能是别的什么。如果有什么话或者有什么东西在你病发的时候还能拉住你的理智，我希望知道那是什么，这对找出你的病灶，甚至根治你的问题都有很大帮助。”

“你的意思是我不用吃药了？”

“我是问你的同事做了什么？他怎么劝地你不出手？”

Ace摇头：“他啊，他可不会这样说。”他的嘴角极不自然地扯高，以一种诡异的角度笑起来。

—— _他把文化衫脱了，还是一个劲地出汗，风吹过去凉飕飕地，除了后背。他往后顶了一下，于是和Arsenal的身体又贴合得更紧密了一些。那大个子在三米开外蹦跶个不停，嘴里全是些不三不四的东西，当然他自己也好不到哪里去。_

_空气他妈的像岩浆一样，他脑子快要爆炸了。_

_“看见他颠的方式没有？右脚准有伤。”Arsenal伏在他耳边，一副唯恐天下不乱的样子，声音轻飘飘地乱飞。_

_Ace偏头，Arsenal亢奋地紧，Ace只能看见他的睫毛，鼻子，还有扎起来的长发——_

“你老婆说不……”

“你说什么？”

Ace指了指墙角的座钟：“我要回去了冒牌医生。”

田中先生把橘瓶子递给他：“今天先这样，下回请你的那个同事过来一趟。”

“我给你带酒，他给你带子弹。”Ace倒出一颗药片扔进嘴里，“自杀的话还是阿司匹林安全一些。”

#

Ace刚下楼就差点挨了一枪子。

街拐角停着辆蓝色的诺瓦，车头歪歪扭扭地贴着一只小象，窗子开了一半，吊着半挺冒烟的枪口。

“冚家铲。”

他正要发作，却见Arsenal从车窗伸出脑袋来，十二分认真地打量他，倒搞得他有些不自在。他先低头检查刚和子弹打了个照面的小兄弟，方才棒喝：“找死啊？”

“我早死了。”Arsenal鼻音很重，话说得含含糊糊地：“你又吃‘我不生气’药了？”

Ace把烟从Arsenal舌头和口腔上壁间扯下来，含进自己嘴里，伸手拉开驾驶座的门。

“让让。”

“你从那边上。”

“你知道田中先生怎么死的吗？他就是从马路牙子上车被撞死的。大冷的天司机不肯下车，他就被撞死了。”

Arsenal盯着他：“干我屁事。”

“这药就是他开的，不过他的牌照是假的。”Ace顺手把橘瓶瓶丢给Arsenal，“留给你，开一枪三颗，再开一枪又三颗，省饭钱。”

Arsenal瞥了眼三楼诊所那颗靠着窗的锃亮脑壳，“跟你的故事一样假吗？”

“差不多吧，”Ace呼出废气，“我们已经在这讨价还价了五分钟了，你死前回想起来会觉得荒度此生的。”

Arsenal倒出一颗药片，嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼起来。

Ace花了三分钟决定海阔天空，遂踩灭烟头，踱到副驾驶旁边。

他刚拉开车门又嘭地摔回去。

“他妈的这是什么？”Ace靠在车窗上喘气。

“啊，消音器，德国货，崭崭新。”Arsenal晃荡他的手枪。

“我说这个爆浆！”他把蜷缩在脚踏里的尸体拉出来，连蹭带踢塞到后座底下。尸体硬梆梆的，稍微用点力就咔啪咔啪地折断，炸剩下的半个脑袋卡在他和Arsenal之间，血和脑浆干在下巴上。

那个可怜虫的下巴正好挡着Arsenal的，Ace隔着它正好能看见Arsenal亮晶晶的眼睛和鼻梁上的纱布。

“出了点小状况。”Arsenal眨巴眨巴眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

#

“我好声气跟他言语，我讲说后生，道上有道上的规矩。”

高木有些踌躇地待在后座上，他对森田的滔滔不绝无甚兴趣。举着枪的右手有些酸痛，于是他稍微活动了一下它。

坐在副驾驶的男人正透过倒后镜盯着他，车窗黑乎乎地，男人的眼窝在一片漆黑中像两个洞穴。高木吓地叫了一声。

正开车的森田一枪托砸在男人头上，恶狠狠地警告他别耍什么花招。

“他不信啊，骂我呗，还敢瞧不起我，全他奶奶的……但是你说我，我不跟他们生气，你说我跟狗生什么气，不生。”森田吐了口唾沫擦掉脸上的血迹，“他扑过来呀，我一个肘击就撂倒了。就这么摔在地上，你看见没——”

副驾驶的男人又挨了一肘子，森田讲得眉飞色舞，下手也往死里，棕紫色的血在鼻周糊了一层，啪啦啪啦往下掉，高木甚至听到了鼻梁断裂的声音。但男人只是揉了揉鼻子，又坐直起来。

“我就往他胸口一脚，我跟他讲我说你敢踏出这门半步试试看，你看我怎么弄死你。他跌在地上生有半个钟起不来，一把眼泪一把鼻涕地求我。”

高木的手机响了一下，副手发来信息询问今天的安排。高木放下枪回信，廿三街的场子抓了个捣乱的押回组里，仓库隔壁开了间拉面店听说很好吃你有兴趣没有。

“你知道我怎么弄他？我带了组长的那两条伯纳，他眼见那怪物在铁笼里吠就哭啊，叫爸爸呀说让他做什么都行。组长那狗也可以，一上来就扑裤裆，哈哈，都咬着蛋了还他奶奶的磕头。”森田指着副驾上的男人，“一会你就见识了，那牙，啧。”

副手复他那拉面吃过了一般，你们杀人了？

高木挠挠头，没有吧当时场面挺乱的记不清了。

“到时候我就放个收音机在旁边，它们一边咬你我一边给你放……哎我现在就可以放给你听。”森田说着就读了张碟。

是那位乡村女歌手的歌，森田放着放着就声嘶力竭地唱了起来。

“we'll never ever everrrrrr getting back together! we will never ever ever, getti——”

森田的歌声戛然而止，一颗子弹穿透他的头颅。高木反射性地摸枪，但他很快就放弃了，副驾的男人拿着他的德国消音，枪口离他额头两点五毫米。

男人腾出一只手把鼻腔里的血擤出来。

“太难听了。”Arsenal边擤边说。

只剩碟机里的女歌手还在唱。


	4. Chapter 4

#

“喂喂喂Jackey你认真的吗？”

“我跟你中间隔着两格，对吧？我再越过你跳两格，没错。”

“中间隔着两个大子你跳个什么劲？”

Gum脱掉外套凑过来：“玩什么算我一个。”

Jackey呲着两颗虎牙：“三个人玩什么跳棋走开走开。”

Mac嘘他：“你还知道你在玩跳棋啊？Gum你来你来。”

“我怎么不是在玩跳棋了？”

“拜托你先研究下规矩再来玩，要不要谷歌给你？”

“谷歌也叫研究吗？一个搜索网站它有什么权威啊。”

“如果它不算数，那为什么大家都说谷歌一下？”

“因为它跟早餐和开箱节一样，是纯粹的消费主义产品。”

“你到处收集乱七八糟的东西用来抵赖，不就是因为接受不了自己是错的。”

“不对，是因为人总爱偏听些爱听的东西，广告商才觉得你们这么好骗……我艹！”

桌子突然咣地一声被掀翻，Mac一脸呆滞地看着罪魁祸首。

Ace清了清嗓子：“怎么不听人说话呢。”

“你说。”Jackey瞪着地上的狼藉。

Ace正色：“今天的事很多，我挑重要的来说。Arsenal给人揍了，Jackey你找的医生是个白痴，我们跟的会计被做掉了，这是第三次。显而易见，我们被盯上了。”

“Arsenal被揍了？”Jackey显得很吃惊。

“他人呢？”刚走出棋局阴影的Mac问。

“不知道。重点是，我也说过无数遍了，所谓的做一间与世无争的始没屋是不可能的。只要我们还想照自己的规章做事，势必会妨碍到谁。人为刀俎，不做大就等死。”Ace伸长脚勾起桌子，用力一踏横杆便将折叠桌立了回去。

Gum喔了一声，Ace略微得意地挑了挑眉，撒手撑了桌子，径直注视着Mac。

Mac此时陷进沙发里，刘海遮眼，剩下巴露在外面，在灯光下白得反光。他一直低着头折腾手里的两颗棋子，等到秒针走了三刻字，才慢悠悠地开口：“你想做多大？”

Johnny夹着脸盆从房间里走出来，洗手间灯没开，里头躬着个人，大半个脑袋怼进池子里。吧台那边很吵，Johnny伸长脖子往外看了眼，又继续等下去。

水喉哗啦啦地跑个不停，Arsenal的头发漂得到处都是，脑袋埋下去又直起来，埋下去又直起来。背后有人叹了口气，他抬起头，绿幽幽的镜子里Johnny朝他走过来。

Johnny拉起Arsenal，将盆里的毛巾湿了水，边擦血迹边瞧Arsenal的鼻子。鼻梁从当中断开，下半截歪在一边，暗红色的血从断口源源不断地冒出来。

Arsenal一动不动地仰着头。

Johnny问，你怎么搞成这个样子啊。

“很糟糕吗？”

“打歪了，你自己都没感觉吗？”

“疼的哟。”

“咬着。”Johnny把毛巾塞到Arsenal嘴里，“疼就出声。”

他又从Toppo那里要了几块明胶，塞进Arsenal鼻腔里，拿两根小木棍把鼻子绷起来。

接着Johnny用力一掰——

Ace哧地笑出来：“大，还有头吗？”

“那好。”Mac靠在沙发背上，“A组，组长是三代目，在此地盘踞超过四十年，上至差馆下达货运，招呼一声都得废。我们能在这里捞食，是当年Jackey拜过A组二代目求来的。”

B组，近年靠倒卖稀土壮大，白道的名号是当地的gdp支柱公司，最好的一笔投资是砸钱砸出了个国土资源部官员。

C组风俗业发的家，前几年一场堪称血腥的改朝换代后，明面上虽暂不在漩涡中心，但靠着把控娱乐行业和出版物搅得一手好屎。

“你要弄哪一个？弄倒之后你打算怎么接手这些人背后的关系网和生意？始末屋叫营生不叫拳脚，光打架完不了事。”

“以前我练拳的时候，教我的师傅讲，拳头来了不要躲，你越怕什么越躲不过。”Ace笑容里的挑衅意味加深，“生意不是拳击，但怕事就不要沾阳春水。”

Mac看了眼Ace，问Jackey：“你怎么说？”

“关于这个，”Jackey咳嗽了一声，“既然说到这个了，我正好有件事想跟大家商量。”

Mac点了点头，示意Gum进里屋叫人。

Jackey便说道：“我能理解Ace的担心，始末屋已经有了一定规模，虽然人少，但是按照我们生意的性质，妨碍到那些人是早晚的事。自从三个月前酒吧爆炸我就一直在想这个问题，如果我是那些大人物，我要怎么端掉你们？暴力代价太大，无亲无故又不受威胁。最好的办法……”

Ace踱到餐桌边，扯掉Toppo的耳机：“过来开会了！”

Toppo瞥他一眼，起身关掉镁光灯。

“喔哟鬼祟地，搞什么？”Ace随手拿起桌上的小物件，未及端详就被Toppo夺回。

“别乱动！”

“没劲。”

“怪不得Arsenal烦你，光会捣乱。看，我又得重拍！”

Ace才注意到立着的三脚架，摄影机正对着一盘黑布，黑布上放着几张发票一样的东西。

“你哪只眼见他烦我了？”Ace边说边凑过去看，“哪来的？”

“会计。”

“那个可怜虫。这什么还可以拉来拉去的？”

Toppo把平板挪过来：“摄影测量建的模。”

“挺酷的。”

“用这个软件就很简单。那个舞厅里（他作了个引述的姿势，事实上那是一个地下赌场），全是针孔摄像头，黑进去把照片弄出来拼在一起就好了。本来我是黑来做教材的，没想到居然能用上。”

“这些黑色的什么？”

“没有照片参考，推导不出来。”Toppo摁了几下，3D模型分裂成一张张独立的摄图。

“所以那家伙全挑的监控死角下手？”

“也有些破坏掉的。很简单的，上次Arsenal一上午就上手了，你学会了也很有用，比整天无所事事到处骚扰人强。”

Ace推了Toppo一把，瞪他：”你再说？”

“Johnny! Johnny? Johnny boy...”

“别喊了我在洗手间。”

Gum刚巧停下来，见Arsenal也在，挠了挠头。

“有事吗？”Johnny捏着木棍问。

“啊……Jackey找你。”

Arsenal闻言接手，Johnny见状便说那你好好夹着，一边往外走一边侧身让Gum进来。

Gum把剩下的一点牛奶喝完，拧开水喉冲玻璃瓶，“Ace说你被揍了？”

Arsenal闷闷地应了一声。

“Jackey在过意不去呢，说让他知道是谁动的手一定会有行动的。”Gum从镜子里打量Arsenal，鼻子一塌糊涂，脑壳上也有几处钝器造成的划伤和淤青。他伤得不重，只是看着非常狼狈。

“我也不知道是谁，别费这个神了。”Arsenal换了右手捏鼻子，腕上有血痕。

“这样啊，廿三街可乱的，下次去小心。”

“廿三街？我在南区倒的霉。”

“南区也能挨揍？”Gum擎干瓶子放在一边，“南区能有什么挨揍的事啊？”

Arsenal正回仰着的头，直勾勾地盯着Gum，直到对方拿起奶瓶攥在手里方才应：“想知道？”

Gum转过身：“我是担心……”

“想搞清楚的太多就坏规矩了。”

Arsenal扯掉木棍和明胶扔进垃圾桶里。

“……是招安。”Jackey见Gum一个人走过来，问Arsenal呢。

Gum耸了耸肩：“他说他怎么样都行，投票的话和Ace一样。”

“好。”Jackey继续，“简单说，之前B组的若头找过我谈收归的事情，他们劲头很猛，大树靠得住。”

“那我们和A组就翻了。”Toppo加入进来。

“交情本来就是和老组长的，上次从他们手里抢人早得罪光了，那次酒吧爆炸，Mac和我都觉得是三代目那个左右手堂主干的。”

“我不要。”Ace干脆地抗议，“照他们的规章制度办事？我不是说我们有多高尚，不过那些搞新经济黑帮的，集奸商的唯利是图和暴力团的不择手段大成，正渣滓中的渣滓。”

“是啊Jackey，”Mac附议，“做始末屋不就是为了可以谁也不听吗？为了做下去违背初衷不是本末倒置了？”

Jackey大着嗓门：“是我不想单干吗？像Ace说那样不好吗？可现在我们哪个有实力跟人硬杠？是你还是他啊？你们担心我明白，但是如果不答应，那跟B组就形同放对了。”

“Gum呢？”

“金钱人脉我不懂，我就会打架，那就说打架吧，我三十个就差不多极限了，我们有七个人，他们能出几个人？”最能打的这么说，其他人自然沉默，“我好不容易找到这里，我喜欢这里，不想看见任何人有死伤。”

Johnny一如既往地看向Jackey，在后者充满期冀的凝望之下抓起Gum洗干净的奶瓶擦了起来：“还是谈谈比较好。”

“那边什么条件？”Mac问。

“始末屋规矩，我不会没跟你们商量就和他们细谈的。不过照目前的意思，好像只是交税纳贡，没有其他指标。”

“没有条件，那就是样样都得做。”

“是，占便宜是没跑的。但今时不同往日，三刀六眼都是合同制。你们要是信我的能力，这些都可以谈清楚的。”Jackey伸手，“做决定吧，还是老规矩，少数服从多数。”

“不用，我拿主意。”Mac打断他，“你继续跟B组的人谈，别应承别回绝，看看他们什么打算。”

“可以，不过Mac，下次那边再联系，你得跟我一起去。”


	5. Chapter 5

# 

Ace凝望着柜台对面的女人。

柜台对面的女人凝望着Ace。

一阵风吹过，柜子上的锁叮叮咚咚地响。

Ace闭上眼睛静静地听了一会，透过树叶的恍惚的光影间，他的睫毛抬起，露出两汪漆黑的眼眸。

“ciao bella。”他说，嗓音甜得像秋天的蜜瓜。

女人笑了一下，转过身。

“滚。”

Ace摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子：“我从那边路过，阳光照在你的头发上，也在我身施了咒语。我的心带着我们相遇，别伤它好吗？”

“真可惜，如果不是我足够了解你，我差点都要信了，Ace。”

“你认错人了，我姓中野，我真希望我们的姓可以是一样的。命运让我来这里存包，又让我……”

女人冷笑：“你是中野？那前面那个刚经过的是谁？”

“吓？”Ace登时直起身，“哪个王八蛋装死人泡妞？”

女人笑眯眯地看着他。

不远处一个黑色的身影穿出来又消失在储存柜之中，Ace咽了口口水，丢下句一会再聊跑开了。

这座见于泡沫经济时期的储藏室足有两个棒球场大，随着繁荣的结束和信息时代的到来，没人想得起当初出馊主意的傻X到底在高瞻远瞩些什么。久不得维护的金属立柜们一排排地站着，生锈掉漆，有些甚至散发出恶臭。Ace穿梭其间，衣服时不时被剥落的金属片挂住。

“喂！给我站住！”Ace吼道。

前面的人终于停了下来，从兜里掏出钥匙。

“喂Gum！”Ace哑着嗓子咆哮。

Gum转过头：“喔Ace！今天很早呢。”

“我怎么不知道你叫中野治？”

“Mac让我来拿……”

“你是不是骗人有瘾啊？”

Gum愣了一下，嘴角垂下来：“你不也是吗？”

Ace摸出一张发票，在Gum眼前晃了晃：“Toppo从那个会计身上找的存包发票，你没这东西哪来的钥匙？”

“可是我有搜查令啊。”Gum笑得很开心。

“啊，探长。”Ace撇撇嘴。

Gum边乐边把钥匙捅柜子里：“你要看吗？”

Ace闷闷地哦了一声。

话音刚落，柜门咔嚓地开了，两人把脑袋伸进去，储存柜里乌漆墨黑，什么都没有。

Ace正要伸手进去摸，Gum制止了他，亮起手电仔细端详起来。

“啊可惜，东西被拿走了啊……”

“你又知道？说不定根本就没有东西。”

“看灰尘啊。”Gum的相机闪了闪，“说起来，你好像很感兴趣的样子。”

“那家伙还有一张发票，是红门的。开发票那天我也在，因为打架被逮了。哼，搞得我现在还得去看那个白痴医生……你又琢磨出什么来了？”

Gum托着下巴，先是摇摇头，半晌又支吾道：“不过……有件事情……我得提醒一下你。”

“你说。”

“会计死的时候，Arsenal也在舞厅里。”Gum小心翼翼地说，一边留意着Ace的反应。

Ace保持着仰头的姿势，很长一段时间里一动不动。

“我知道你不喜欢听，不过没办法，泄露的事不是第一次了，得留点心。”

“你们还是不信任他？在背后搞这些花样。”Ace从橘瓶子里倒出一颗药，扔进嘴里，“Arsenal是我拉进始末屋的，是不是也怀疑我？”

“信任不是说出来的，是……”Gum话没说完就失去平衡摔在立柜上。

Ace离他不到一掌的脸在Gum的瞳孔里扭成团：“明知道我不喜欢听，就别自讨没趣了。”

Gum张了张嘴，他的口袋突然震动起来。Ace退到另一侧的立柜上。Gum够着手机，摁了接听键，震动声还在继续，于是Ace也低下头，掏出手机，那头是喘着粗气的Mac。

“架一会再打——Gum你不要看Ace，听我说——对，我现在同时给你俩打电话……我不知道怎么搞，Toppo弄的。长话短说，我和Jackey跟B组谈砸了，他们的车现在就在储藏室外面……”

隐约能听见外头刹车和喇叭一类的杂音。

“我不知道这些人要干吗，不过大概率是来揍你们的。正门不能用了，储藏室西南方向有另一个员工出口，但是钥匙挂在东边的承重墙上……我是有多无聊才拿这种事整你们？我清楚是因为它跟厕所的钥匙串一块！”

Ace扭头往出口方向冲。

Gum拉住他：“你觉得咱俩打架谁比较厉害？”

Ace嗤了一声，随后Gum不知从哪里摸出几截棒子，左右拧了两下，居然成了跟丈来长的少林棍，咣当地戳在地上。

Ace捂着电话：“你刚才怎么不拿出来揍我？”

“为什么要揍你？信任是一种天赋，你有的话，我羡慕你。”

Ace点点头：“去去就回。”

他拐了一个弯，与Gum各自向相反方向奔去。

“听好了，这破地方跟个迷宫一样，什么都别信，先找到772号立柜后向增数方向走……”

Ace忽地站住回头，除了Mac的指令，他还能听见肉体的碰撞和人的嘶喊。

“Mac，我好像听见……”

“Gum撑得住，快点。下一个岔口，现在向右转……错了另一边另一边！”

“你不是要我往右吗？”

“我的右我的右！你的左！”

“我干脆开谷歌好了，比你有方向感，还可以听见ZL姐姐的导航。”

“不好意思，谷歌的声音是合成的。东墙就在前面，挂钥匙的钉子应该就在日历旁边。”

Ace踮脚取下钥匙，却没有马上折回。

“Mac，你能不能从监视器里看见另一个出口？”

电话那头滴滴哒哒地响了一会，Toppo说了句不行那边摄像头坏了。

Mac问怎么了。

“Gum还活着吗？”

“有余。”

“刚才我听见的声音不是从他那边来的。我去西南出口看看，叫他再扛会。”Ace边说边快步往前走。

没走几步，电话里Mac突然大叫：“停停停！进来了进来了！那边有人！”

闷屈空间里悬浮着橡皮胶底和地面摩擦的声响，此刻开始肆无忌惮地穿过柜子间的缝隙，周不时伴有钥匙扣撞击在金属面上发出的叮咚一下。

“左转！你的左……我艹到底来了多少人……去找Gum，正门人少。”

“不行啊，我这边放了人，他就腹背受敌了。”

“这么多个岔口，你怎么搞？”

Ace夹好蓝牙耳机，一边脱掉背心：“不就是打乌蝇机吗？把立柜号给我。”

“向前见到第一个岔口左转……Arsenal，Jackey和Johnny都在来的路上，不用撑太久……”

“……喂Ace我是Toppo，Mac下去了。8030开头，9720和10040那三排立柜的通道都进了人，9720离你最近，不过起码有一半持刀。8030那边都是拿短棍的。”

Ace前进到一排立柜的中央。

“倒回来！他们散开了。”

“一样！我在下一个岔口转……”

“前面那个岔口开到8030的时候你就什么都错过了！倒回去！9000开头的人要截过来了！”

Ace骂了句，索性靠在柜子上。天花板的灯发出一种灰白色的光芒，灯罩停满一圈圈的黑点，他眯起眼睛，蛾子的尸体在他眼睛里留下一个光斑。灰白色落到了地上，填充起了金属间的空隙。耳朵，鼻子，眼睛，感官触及之所尽是金属的意像，金属的嗡响，金属类血的味道，金属的锈斑，金属的无边无际。

意像在地面与金属缝隙间黑影一闪而过的刹那猝然而断。

Ace近乎全神贯注地撞上立柜，四分之一秒后，金属矿山砸了下来，与地板之间夹了一排人肉三文治。环绕四周的脚步声登时急促，升至天花板又折返而下，像倾泻一场密集的暴雨。

第一个冲过来的人被Ace一拳放倒了，拳头先是砸在他的眼眶上，腾出来的手肘再击中来人的腹部。然而Ace的拳击姿只维持了不到半分钟，已然变成了全身并用的不太优雅的打群架方式。在指关节变形前他抢到了一支短棍，在一个倒霉鬼头上摔成两段，趁这个空档有人从后面抓住他，当头挨了一棒后，Ace对迎面而来的袭击者使出一招断子绝孙脚，剩下的半截短棍在手上转了180度，从后方人的肋骨下部穿了出去。他招了招手，配合表情进了一次他极为擅长的挑衅。

围在Ace身边的人越来越多，像永恒一般立在储藏间的立柜们此时以排为单位被挤倒，终于有人够着了Ace的脚，然后是手，他如同脱水的鱼般挣扎，紧接着被一个肉山般的壮汉整个抬起，高举过头，嘭地一声扔到十米外，后背撞上立柜，翘起的生锈金属片将接触面划了个稀烂。他脑子嗡嗡嗡嗡响个不停，视野中只能看到一个模糊的人影向他这边靠近，Ace试图爬起来，倒下的立柜压住了他的小腿。

奇怪的是他并没有像预料之中那样被胖揍一顿，走到他面前的人突然转身，伙同周围的人四下逃窜。Ace终于把脚从立柜下拔了出来，晃晃荡荡地坐起身。

血顺着头发流进眼睛里，他一边揉脖子一边端详倒下的柜子，其中一格写着号码的红漆已经掉了，原来的位置上有人用削笔刀刻了一只象头。Ace觉得有些眼熟，就凑了上去。

他的注意力却被下面一格开着的柜子吸引过去，这就是一格很普通的柜子，和其他几千几万个柜子没什么不同——

除了里头的静静躺着的炸弹。

Toppo有些不确定：“放了这么久，还能用吗。”

那个小型煤气罐一样的东西铺了一层厚厚的尘螨，上面几根五颜六色的线连着一只电子表。

Ace又凑近了些：“话是这么说，不过刚才这么一撞，说不定触发了什么……”

话音刚落，Ace猛地站起来向出口窜去，门被从外面拴上了，他用力踹了一脚，外面的人倒胃口地笑着。

监控镜头里Ace的表情分外难看：“表好像在……倒计时。”

“你要不要……剪几个颜色看看？”

Ace走回到炸弹旁边：“有他妈的七种颜色啊。”

通信突然被来电断，Ace看了一眼屏幕，迅速接起来：“喂Arsenal我这里有颗煤气罐上面有七根线连着电子表还有两分半钟我要剪哪个颜色……”

“一会再说。门口人太多了，你出来接我一下。”

“我艹你妈要是能出去我还管这个炸弹吗？我问你剪哪个颜色！”

“又不是画画看什么颜色啊，你得看线连哪里。”

“都连着手表……电子表。”

“那一头呢？”

导线搅成一团，他一根根顺着摸下去，其中四根连着些松动的黑盒子，稍微拽了拽就掉了出来，咣咣铛铛地吊在外头，剩下的则没进罐子里。

“……罐子，像液压罐。”

“你能把罐子弄开吗？”

他试了一下：“好像扯着什么东西，会炸。”

“太麻烦了，等下。”

一声巨响，一个蓝色的车头轰倒了整面承重墙捅了进来，天花板大块大块地掉下来，其中一块将车顶砸塌了大半。车门打开，Arsenal从车里艰难地挤了出来，摇摇晃晃地朝Ace走过去，最后咣当一下栽在他身上。

Arsenal涂满石灰的脸就像棺木里的僵尸，从Ace身上翻下来后，面无表情而又十分吃力地向炸弹挪动。

Ace吐了口灰，支起上身看他：“怎么每次见你都这么狼狈？”

“你为什么不反省一下？”Arsenal将炸弹揣在怀里，边说边用十分色情的手法将罐子里里外外摸了个遍。他拿了把黄油刀一样的东西，在罐子开口折腾了一会，取出一个很小的、机油斑驳的银管，将连着银管的线一拔，扔到一边。

“这就好了？”

“啊，十几年前的玩意。”Arsenal看着在地上打滚的Ace，“你还走不走了？”

“我受伤了！”

Mac从立柜后面冒出来，Gum在他身后震惊地瞪着嵌在墙里的车子：“搞什么啊这么夸张？”

Ace站起来，从一堆东倒西歪里抽出那件白色背心套上。他头上全是血，脚脖子也被砸歪了，后背血肉模糊。对面的Mac和Gum也好不到哪里去，Mac白花花的脸上青一块紫一块，Gum似乎是手折了，以一个奇怪的角度歪曲在胸前。

“Arsenal你的车还要不要？”Mac问，“不要就从正门走，人暂时清干净了。”

#

姑且由脑袋没受什么重创的Gum开车。

“前面左拐。”

“我认路啊Mac。”

“啊惯性惯性，不好意思。”

“去哪？”Ace问。

“回始末屋。”

“这事就算了？”

“那还混得下去吗？”Mac从副驾转过头，瞄到后座后又转回去，“回去换衣服。Jackey和Johnny也遭了秧，车门突然就开不了了，Jackey还傻不拉几地要踩油门，幸亏Johnny有脑子，不然boom！见阎王。”

“说起来，你们到底是怎么谈才能谈砸成这样？”

“我和Jackey刚进门，就看见B组直接摆了一个大碗在地上，我说这不是还没开始谈吗？那老东西就发火了。不是，我说……”Mac再次转过来，“Arsenal你的腿不难受吗？”

Arsenal低头看了眼Ace，后者正很舒服地枕在他腿上。

“什么？”

“我不是说Ace，我是说你腿上插着的那块墙。”

Arsenal哇了一声，伸手要拔。

一直在旁边打PSP的Toppo万不得已只好停下来制止他：“你乱动会伤到动脉的。”

Mac把急救包扔给Toppo，“不过Gum，你在那破仓库干什么？我不记得有给你分配过任务。”

“警局让我查点东西。”

“你还真是探长啊？” Toppo翻了半天没翻到纱布，索性把东西全倒出来。炸薯条，安全套，用完的笔芯，香口胶……除了纱布和止血贴，急救包应有尽有。

“我也不知道，好像现在成这样了。”

“薛定谔的探长。”Ace插了句。

始没屋内，Johnny和Jackey已经换好西装在吧台前等候。

Mac径直走进火器间，Jackey拉住Ace：“有计划了吗？”

Ace抖了抖西装外套：“Rock it！”

正替一排自动手枪上弹的Arsenal忽然抬头：“Ace就不去了吧？他受伤了。”

“凭什么？”Ace抢过枪塞进裤腰里，“他们倒是想。”

“没商量，我要全员。”Mac把枪派下去，“我知道每个人有用顺手的武器，这次不是闹着玩的，枪和子弹都拿好。Arsenal会教你们怎么用炸药。什么都别管，把怄着的气全发完。”


	6. Chapter 6

#

黄昏时分。

城北一片高级住宅区。

今天的城北很安静，往常会有刚放学的孩子在路上玩些跳房子一类的游戏。

一列纯黑小马向着落日驶入铺满红砖的街道。在几个穿制服的外国佬目视下，车队顺街道绕行一栋青砖庄园建筑一周。这几年城北的有钱人时兴请中亚籍保镖——是吉尔吉斯坦还是塔吉克斯坦来着——他们一般身材壮硕高大，而且往往听不懂日语。一般不会是哈萨克人。

为首的外国保镖前去拦截，车队的规模不大，他暂时没放在心上，况且他快下班了。

当头一辆停了下来，泊在大门外。车窗徐徐摇低，保镖凑到窗前。

一道银光在他眼前闪了闪。

车门突然打开，保镖摔在地上，脖颈处鲜血喷涌而出。

接下来的混乱统共耗时约十分钟：

四声枪响，大门前四人倒地。

庄园内的人闻讯冲出接应，将将拔出武器，一声爆炸响彻庄园内外，砖头、石灰雕塑的碎块尘暴般涌起，又如暴雨降下，火花落在院墙的枯藤上，很快便烧成一片。

Mac从车里走出来，跨过地上被气浪掀翻的大门往庄园里走。Jackey和Toppo持枪紧随其后。来到庭院中央，Gum与Johnny业已一左一右待于两侧，见Mac三人，掉头冲进前方的护卫群里。

不远处是庄园里最大的一幢日式建筑。

Mac与Jackey踏上台阶，Toppo调转枪头守在门口。

木地板嘎吱地了一下，前方手扶梯、左右暗门登时闪出几个黑影，枪口正对Mac心口冒出火舌，Jackey扑向前将Mac护在身下。

一个红点先是出现在伏击者眉上一寸，紧接着他的脑袋像微波炉里的西瓜一样炸开，所剩无多的身体从手扶梯摔下来，手脚绞进扶梯内。另两位埋伏者回身还击，枪声未响而两声惨叫先起。

Arsenal的脸出现在停下的扶梯顶点，拿着那支德国消音，点头向Mac与Jackey示意后又消失在天花板那头。

扶梯攀上二楼，正对着一排白色毛皮沙发。当中坐着一个穿浴袍的男人，年近花甲，太阳穴堵着Ace的枪口。身旁是他年轻的情妇。落地窗前还站着个举枪的干瘦汉子，鼻子大得惊人，眉目甚是阴鸷。

地上一个趴着装死的黄毛青年突然爬起，飞身扑向Mac，旋即被Ace一拳打落，滚下扶梯。

Jackey环视四周：“还有一个若头呢？”

当中的男人冷笑：“都站在这里了，何必明知故问呢。”

Mac应声：“有痦子那个？我看见他脑袋了，就挂在扶梯上。”

此时Toppo，Gum，Johnny也陆续上来。Ace与Arsenal收了枪，七人站成一排。

Mac笑了笑，按停秒表。他很擅长这个，让他看上去很欠扁。

男人也不急，泡了杯茶慢悠悠地说：“你应该清楚我的部众不止这些。我死了，他们不会放过你们，差馆的人也不会听之任之由你们做大。我是生意人，事情是我先挑起的，只要我没死，咱们就能接着谈。”

Ace拨了保险就要开枪，Jackey制止他说不急。

“你知道他只是在拖延时间吧？”

“我们是来谈生意的。”

“别他妈的半吊子，他活着出这个门，我们都得死。”

“后生仔脾气这么差，”窗边的大鼻子突然开口，“你叫什么？”

一颗子弹擦着他的颧骨射进墙里。Arsenal出枪飞快，在被人注意到之前已收枪入鞘。

Mac边笑边上前拍了拍大鼻子，抹掉他脸上的血：“看见了吧，我们的人脾气都不太好，心情差吧，就容易擦枪走火。”说罢转过身，张开双臂，示威地背对身后指着他的那杆枪，“也没什么好谈的，你记住今天就好。走吧，再晚就错过八点档了。”

“Mac。”Ace叫住他。

Mac看向Ace时喉头紧缩了一下。他握住Ace的手将枪收起：“走吧。”

一道阴影掠过Ace的脸，在Mac再去确认前消失了，像不存在过一样消失了。

Ace不再说话，他第一个离开，剩下六人也陆续撤退。

下楼时Mac找到惯常殿后的枪手，Arsenal正跪在地上鼓捣不知道从哪顺来的TRG。

“Ace在搞什么？”

“哈？”

Mac的意思是，Ace最近有些不对劲。在这种工作上分神意味着……他会把小命丢掉的。

“别逗了，你没注意吗？刚才他的手一直在抖，枪把上头全是汗。”

“可能是他那个不生气的药，断顿就反弹。”Arsenal回答，他似乎很确信，“我说，我能把这东西带回去吗？”

“小心炸膛。Jackey找的医生就是个白痴。”

“情绪控制类药物都这样，我在自卫队的时候吃过，当精神病不容易——靠，刚从那出来的时候我还能用下巴换狙步弹夹，现在全忘了。”

Mac压低声音：“我听说有些药吃了会……还会不行。”他自顾自地叨叨起来，“我说他这段时间怎么好像很少带女人回来了。”

Arsenal拍了拍一脸淫笑的Mac，转身收拾满院子的爆炸残留。

大门旁边Jackey正扯着嗓子训Mac：“车刮成这样我他妈怎么还回去啊？”

“谁让你不买保险的？”

“保险不用钱吗？其他人的车都好好的，就你事多。”

Arsenal从院墙上跳下来，他的车还停在原来的地方。

Ace正坐在发动机盖上等他，见Arsenal来了就站起来。

“我眼睛又不行了，能跟你车吗？”

Ace提到眼睛——这样Arsenal就没法拒绝他。几年前的一个晚上，Ace也是这么说的。

—— _我看不清，他笑了笑说，所以不打了。_

_Arsenal拎着一排卷纸，看着有些手足无措。_

_“不说这个了，”Ace摆了摆手，“你呢？”_

_Arsenal看了眼窗外，警车的声音时断时续。窗子上映出Ace的侧影：低着头，脚在地板上划拉。_

_他没法装下去了。_

_我吗？我准备一枪把自己——_

Arsenal弯腰检查损伤，同时示意Ace先上车：“你的呢？”

“Toppo开回去了。”Ace挨着车窗，一副累得不行的样子。

#

唔……到了？

Arsenal点点头。

Ace睡眼惺忪地解开安全带，靠着车窗的半边脸压出红印，“怎么不叫我？”

“擦枪擦忘了。”

“乌漆墨黑的擦什么……”

Arsenal指了指车窗外：“亮着呢。”

满月正当空。

Ace一言不发地看了一会。

“我什么都看不见。”

枪手愣了愣，拽过他的安全带：“你等一会，医院还没关门……”

“我开玩笑的。”Ace大笑着拉开Arsenal的手，“我开玩笑的，Arsenal。”

Arsenal仍是一副戒备的样子，大半个身子倾到副驾上。

“你能数清楚天上的星星吗？”Arsenal突然问。

Ace也不回答，断断续续地，他开始哼起一首儿歌，歌词他已经想不起来了，好像是讲一颗星星从天上掉下来，被树精捡到了塞进钱猪里。Mac跟他讲过的。

（你还记得吗，讲故事的人问。）

月光随着那调子匍匐过来，氤氲着、笼罩着他，又被一片漆黑虚无的沃土吞没。哼唱结束那刻Ace转向Arsenal，他从Arsenal眼睛里望见一轮圆月，还有上头凹凸不平的陆面。

Arsenal安静地听着，离得太近了，连鼻尖的绒毛都在银色的亮光下颤动。

Ace拨开Arsenal落在锁骨上的发梢。

Arsenal立刻退了回去，阴阴地说了句没事就好。他钻出车门没多久又折返回来，像想起什么似地从方向盘下面掏出两张纸，扔给Ace：“明晚Yazawa先生在红门开唱，我有些善后去不了。”

“两张？你本来……”

“本来只买了一张，猜你会和朋友去，就拿多了。”


	7. Chapter 7

#

“哪个黑社会，讲道理，哪个黑社会，去干架还要从租车公司借车？”Ace提着油漆桶走进来。

“因为我们穷啊。”Jackey趴在地上，屁股朝天拱来拱去。

“因为你抠，保险都不上。”他脱掉工装踢到一边，“刷好了，你自己看。”

Jackey从沙发底下摸出一颗跳棋子，“这么快？”

“跟新的一样。”Ace把刷子递给Jackey，“A组的人说，他们有社保呢。”

Jackey没理他，出了院子。Ace又凑到Mac面前，“有社保呢。”

Mac正埋头洗相片，注意到屋子空了，便问：“你是不是在查那个会计？”

“我以为Gum在查？”

“我还没问他，查出什么了？”

Ace摇摇头：“没什么异样，在一个医疗器材厂上班，朝九晚五。他怎么找到你的？”

“不知道，有天下午我和Jackey在，他进来就说有人要杀他。问又讲不清，好像是销账查出什么不对劲的地方。”Mac用镊子夹出一张照片，“昨天我在B组车队里，看见政府的车牌。啧，跟群疯狗一样……后来我想想觉得你说得有道理，要真是因为谈判，我们得谈砸成什么样？大几率是来灭口的。”

“我们到的时候，会计存的东西已经被拿走了。”

Mac摸起下巴上新长出来的胡子，“医疗器材？跟B组有什么关系？倒卖什么东西发达这么快……”

“稀有金属。”

“产量这么小的东西拿来做器材？你得盯紧点，昨天这么一搞，B组元气大伤，肯定得重新部署。”

Ace扭扭捏捏了一阵，“我受伤了。”

“哦也行，那你把那堆文件给碎了。”

“咿呀哒，平时都是Arsenal做的，干吗给我啊。”

“谁知道他去哪了，神出鬼没的，管不住下半身。”

“乱讲，他去善后了。”

“大家都是成年人，不用讲那么明白吧。”

Jackey这时查完车，加入到对话中来：“不开玩笑，我跟那家伙出去过一次，专招些心灵扭曲的小年青，跟他妈个邪教一样……喂Ace你去哪？”

“工厂！”

#

Ace窝在一堆树丛里，抖了抖举着望远镜的手。山坡下面是一处正在作业的矿山。

百香草的味道浓得令人眩晕，他翻了个身，随手摘了片扔进嘴里，嚼了两口又吐掉。

“什么鬼地方，等这么久屁都没一个。”

Ace举着手机，顺着通讯录翻下去，备注上尽是些十二街的C cup，海鲜餐馆的金发，xx club的大屁股一类东西。

他摁开一个：“喂Rita~不是？Lucy？我开玩笑的，Michelle是不是？”

那边挂了电话。

他又试了一个：“Martha~我有两张今晚……我不认得你女朋友，打错了，都说打错了。”

太阳临近下山，通讯录试了一大半，Ace依旧没有气馁。左手望远镜右手手机，忙得不亦乐乎。

“Linda~没错没错，你记得我？”

望远镜跟着一个工人拐进提取厂房里，到下班时间，厂房里只剩寥寥数人。

“没什么，就是想约你今晚去看……你今晚有空？太好了，那今晚八点，在……”

那工人走到燃料炉边，凭空消失了。

“见鬼！”Ace盖了电话往山下冲去，扒着栅栏翻进围墙内。

他绕着炉子转了一圈，没找到什么神龛，墙壁也没有在他不懈的跺脚中收缩。外头的脚步声突然清晰起来，Ace垫脚往窗外望去，有个下了班的工人折返回来，正往厂房走。

他窜到炉子背后躲起来，炉子在他靠下去的瞬间轻微地晃了晃。Ace迅速直起身，待工人走后，扒拉了一下靠着的金属板，炉子顿时裂开，露出一个暗门，门那头的楼梯直直地向地深处延伸开去。他点着打火机，一路往下走。

楼梯在到达一个平台后拐了个弯，成了一条发着深蓝色光的走廊，两边各嵌几扇铁门。Ace掏出铁丝捅了捅，其中一扇嘎吱地开了。

Ace倒吸了口冷气。

十几平的房间里摆满了人造器官，称它们为人的器官似乎不太准确，倒更像机器。带齿轮的心脏，液晶的眼珠，光纤支气管……

“发达了。”Ace掏出手机，闪光灯在拍照的时候亮了一下。

昏暗中突然有声：“谁？”

他暗骂了句，迅速躲进一处柜子。后颈碰到了些凉冰冰软乎乎的东西。柜子里伸手不见五指，寒毛当即立了起来——像人类皮肤。

他点着打火机，火舌左右摇摆，一下明一下暗。借着橙黄色的光，Ace把脖子上的东西拿了下来：一只手，更准确地说是许多只手。Ace发现自己正置身于一柜子的手臂当中，内里由电线和金属支架构成，外部却和真人手臂无甚分别，表皮层摸上去甚至富有弹性。手普遍呈放松状，中指和拇指抵在一起，食指朝上，每根都涂满柔和的火光，

这时有人一脚将房门踹开，手臂们哗啦啦地掉在他身上。Ace顺手塞了一只进裤腰里。

那人哑着嗓子又问了一句：“谁在里面？”声音听上去像被谁在喉头划了一刀。

Ace只能看见一双皮鞋，停在悬挂器官的钢架前，叮叮当当地逐个检查，方才走到里间，反光玻璃映出来一团模模糊糊的黑影。

他开始不受控制地剧烈颤抖起来，橘子的药瓶掉在他肚子上，他愣了愣，缩成一团稳定住双手，随后仰头将剩下的半瓶小药片倒进嘴里。

半晌，里间的灯纽发出哒地一声脆响，引着电流从他头顶流过去，灯泡像绞刑架上的吊死鬼那样剧烈地收缩了一下，昏黄的光如雾气般散开。

他终于看清镜子里的东西——

垂到肚脐的鼻子在洗手时左右晃动，上头长满僵硬流脓的柏树皮，足有车轱辘大的耳朵在空中不断扇动。身体肿胀着，在两根短而粗壮的腿的拖拉下停在柜子前，挡住外界的光源。

大腿终于挪开了。

一只手突然从Ace的腿上掉落，在柜子里咣啷咣啷地滚了两滚，最后停下来，中指与拇指仍然贴在一起，食指指向柜门。

顺着手指看去，那根鼻子取代了缝隙挡在柜门前，一下一下地晃动、向下延伸，直到嵌在上面的眼珠诞生在缝隙中。发炎的眼白翻在外面，眼珠跟着发条转了转，接着停了下来。

眼珠正对着他。

Ace用舌头抵住溢出的低吼。他无法看向别处，也不能动弹。

半晌，眼珠移开了，似乎没发现他，再度拖着肿胀的身体踱到门口。“东西”拉开门，旋即又转过头，走廊的夜灯将那东西照得蓝幽幽的。

赶在Ace因缺氧而死前，“东西”掩上门离开，房间里只剩下回荡的脚步声。

门锁哒地一声合上，Ace和手臂们从柜子里掉出来倒在地上，身上黏着湿透的文化衫。

像一条被捕捞上岸的深海鱼。


	8. Chapter 8

#

藤岛不是第一次看Yazawa的live。

他自认为很熟练了：换了一身上次来买的文化衫，抽了点“草”，又灌了几杯朗姆酒。

但他不是来欣赏音乐的，塑胶袋里用黄油纸包着一叠外币，一沓可以换两克高级的东西。

可惜他进场有些晚，能碰到舞台的位置已经站满了人，人群确保这场越过黑道各组的直线交易能顺利进行。藤岛一眼认出那几个包头巾的人，此时台上Yazawa先生开始唱无法停下，从亢奋的人群当中挤进去不太容易，不过藤岛并不担心，他是一个抽高了的、两米百八斤的壮汉，他生来自由又愉快，不怕走夜路，不惧顺风车，更不怵插队得罪人。

藤岛一路横冲直撞挤到台前。过程中他差点将一个小个子撞翻在地上，当然他没怎么注意，凑到一个头巾男身旁猛吸了吸鼻子，头巾男也不看藤岛，只是伸出左手。

这时有人拍了拍他。

“你他妈谁啊？”藤岛扭过头，闻到一股浓重的劣质酒精的味道。

—— _你叫什么。_

小个子一拳揍在他脸上。他晃荡了一下，在失去意识前他认出了扑在他身上的小个子，周六的地下拳击场时常能看到这个不要命的人：乱蓬蓬的刘海挡住大半张脸，出拳前嘴角总是微微上翘，像是恐吓，又像是引诱。

“Ace，”他说，“老子他妈的叫Ace。”

第一拳，鼻梁变形。

第二拳，门牙崩裂。

第三拳，颧骨移位。

第四拳，短暂失明。

头巾男犹豫不决，担心A组的人发现了这场交易。他反应快的同伴甲抓起高脚凳将Ace从藤岛身上扫下来，凳脚撞在脑壳上发出嗡地一声。Ace晃了晃，抓住踹向他的脚，手上使劲拧断成两截。头巾男用手臂从后方勒住他的脖子，趁此，同伴乙一拳揍在他肚子上，同伴丙操起弯刀，Ace脸涨地通红，剧烈挣扎，硬生生从头巾男臂上剜下一块肉。

头巾男尖叫一声，弯刀被Ace躲开，同伴失去平衡摔在地上，只是贴着肋骨留了一道血口。Ace给了地上的人一肘，拾起弯刀。

但他突然停下来，瞳孔在红一阵青一阵的迪斯科灯中放大。倒在地上的人抬起头，鼻子越变越长，耳朵越变越大，眼眶空着，成了两个黑色的洞，阴森森地往外看。涂满白粉的脸尚有笑容僵在脸上，像吹气球一样发胀，一点点向他压过来。

发了狂的头巾男脱了头巾套在他脖子上，全力收紧手臂，不停地有东西从Ace口中吐出来，他的同伴于是再度拿起刀——直到酒瓶在他脑袋上开了花。

Ace倒在地上，一口接一口地往肺里吸进空气。视线里的长发男人漫天飞舞着，啤酒瓶一下又一下地抡在什么东西上面，喷涌而出的血溅上他乖戾的面孔，然而他毫不在意。

周围的人四下奔逃，Ace爬起来，听见警卫在吹哨子，隐约还有警笛声。

舞台已经空了，五颜六色的灯晃晃悠悠地照着他的脸。

“Arsenal？”Ace喊了一声。

枪手扭过头，酒瓶正自他手中脱出，消失在外头黑皴皴的夜空里。那东西可能落到哪个倒霉鬼的头上，也可能飞到哪个宇宙的尽头。但他扭过头，视焦转啊转啊，直到穿过几万个时空凝结在Ace身上。癫狂从他脸上一点点消褪，最后只剩下从鼻尖到嘴唇的一截柔和线条。

Arsenal背对着灯向他走来，Ace才注意到他裸着上身，起伏的胸膛上汗水混着鲜血滴下来。

他应该是喝多了。

Ace感觉自己正握着Arsenal的腰。

“不是我的血。”Arsenal看着他说。往常枪手会避开他的眼睛，但这次Arsenal没有，那里头赤裸裸地，Ace觉得自己像被盯上的猎物。

这让他很不舒服，于是他凑上去，咬住Arsenal的脖子，让颈动脉一下又一下地撞在他的齿冠上。Arsenal哼了一声，手摸进他的背心里，从胸膛滑下来。

枪手拿起枪。

他们在碎裂的尸体和干涸的鲜血间交媾。Arsenal在他身体里冲撞着，胸膛贴在一起，一下高，一下低，像穿过田野的风拍打麦浪。

恍惚间Ace看见一个人朝他走来。

“……你会死掉的。”他的肺腑忽然一沉，恐慌将他抛掷到太空中，旋即刺穿他的心房。

“这种状态早晚会害死你。”Arsenal蹲在他面前，皱着眉头。他的上身依然裸着，却离得很远，让那些缠绵模糊起来。

“我不知道，Arsenal，我不知道。”Ace在死灵和迪斯科顶灯间飘来飘去，晃荡地胃都要掉出来了，“我分不清真假了。”

“你喝太多了。”Arsenal把Ace扶起来，像握住那把左轮那样紧紧地抓住他，抓住他的灵魂放回躯壳里。

肉体的疼痛瞬间侵袭了上来，Ace将肚子里的东西吐了个精光。

#

“喂让让！”

Ace一下坐起来，他抬起头，Johnny正往车里搬酒，纸箱里酒瓶铃铃啷啷地晃动。

“以防你觉得我诱拐你，今早我出发的时候你就在这躺着了。”

车厢里一股刺鼻的酒味，Ace开始以为是Johnny的酒，后来发现味道出自他自己。

外面有人喊他下来帮忙，Ace拉了车门，站起来时却双腿发软，跪倒在地。

Johnny绕过他把酒箱搬进车里，放到Ace原来坐的座位上，随后他有些愤懑地转过身：“我这里又不缺酒，没必要在外面喝那种劣质垃圾吧？”

“Johnny，”Ace在他背过去时开口，“你是什么时候……我是说，你是怎么发现……”

Johnny满脸疑惑。

“算了。”

他脑袋疼得要炸了。

#

“昨天的事情怎么样了？”Mac刚进门就问他。

“昨天？”Ace近乎条件反射地瞄了眼Arsenal，对方也看着他。

他想起了些赤裸裸以外的事情——没什么陌生的，尽管对象让他摸不着头脑：在他的幻象里Arsenal干了他，字面上的意思，将他压在红门那张被蹭得滑溜溜的木桌上、狠狠地操他***——而那家伙现在正一脸不耐地弄碎纸机。

Ace挑了挑眉，手指下意识摸向嘴唇，他知道Arsenal看见了，因为枪手顿时低了头。也许他们有接吻，虽然这不是什么新鲜事，又也许没有。Ace的胃里再次翻江倒海，他已经没什么东西可吐的了，只是用舌头堵住那些令人厌恶的东西。

他把错乱归结于那罐药瓶，于是他愤怒了，那个白痴医生。

“工厂。”Mac提醒他。

“噢，”Ace摸了摸鼻子坐下来，“我找到了一个地下室，里面有……”他使劲咽了口唾沫，“……有带齿轮的心脏，液晶的眼珠，光纤支气管，还有……”

“还有什么？”Mac用一种听不出嘲讽的语气问。

Ace再次停下来，他的手放在衣兜上，但那里没有衣兜，也没有药瓶。于是他再次抢过Arsenal的烟，猛吸一口。

“象，象人（elephant man）。”烟从他鼻子里出来，就像漫画里头那样。

“不是，不好意思，你昨天去了哪里来着？动物园？”

“他磕药了。”Arsenal扔给Mac一个空着的橘瓶子。

Ace耸耸肩，不置可否。

于是三个人各怀鬼胎地笑了起来，Ace边笑边打量Arsenal，Arsenal的眼珠躲在眼角瞄Ace，Mac单纯觉得非常好笑。

Arsenal脖子的线条很好看，在他仰头大笑时尤其明显，Ace想不出他无甚廉耻的身体会排斥这些的理由。

他决定自己去搞清楚。


	9. Chapter 9

#

这是十分钟内的第三根了。

Arsenal把烟头丢在地上，用脚尖踩灭。地上全是烟把子，有些是他的，有些不是。

他把手指从烟盒里抽出来，放到嘴边。

指尖什么都没有，烟盒已经空了，Arsenal愣了一下，开始啃起了指甲。

如果有人把他的处境讲出来，Arsenal大概会同情他，“我躲在天台看别人喝酒”什么的，“我想冲过去把那个肥虫暴揍一顿”什么的。

很可惜，这就是他的境况。

那个破酒吧也不知是不是故意的，开了一个巨大无比的窗，从天台望过去刚好什么都看得一清二楚。当然这个指责有些无耻了，这是Arsenal选的位置，为的就是万一有人给他十万美金，他能从这爆掉酒吧里随便一个人手上的酒瓶，或者脑袋。万一有人给他呢，对吧。

Arsenal就这么趴在天台上，肩膀和脖子间夹了挺TRG。而他正透过瞄准镜看着吧台旁边的两个人，一个是Ace，另一个鬼知道是谁。

看得太清楚大部分时候其实都不是什么好事。

那个肥虫的手一直在Ace背上摸来摸去。Arsenal不得不一直啃着指甲，好让他的手指腾不出来扣扳机。

Ace还是穿着那件旧背心，大咧咧地坐在吧台上。Arsenal知道那个地方，Johnny说他就是在那里遇到他之前的朋友的。

—— _“他什么都骗走了，我什么都没有了。”Johnny举着酒杯，灯光透过杯子里的威士忌照在他的脸上，摇摇晃晃，摇摇欲坠。_

Arsenal有些搞不清状况，他以为Ace至少是讨厌这样的。

昨天他跟Ace接吻了，这不是什么了不得的事情，Mac一直宣称持有Ace和他的法式热吻录像（还不止一段，白皮说）。Ace亲过很多人，他自己可能少些。

—— _“有血。”Ace的手顺着颌角滑到他的唇边。_

_“不是我的。”Arsenal回答，并握住了Ace的手以制止它继续探索下去。_

_Ace的手抖得像筛子，他被揍得不轻。这些毒虫散户不该是他的对手，然而Ace被揍了。_

_但颤抖并不是源自身体的疼痛，在Mac提及前Arsenal就注意到了，他给了Ace两张票，他特意起了个大早排队买的。任务一结束他就过来了，一直站在门口，略有恶意地，Mac和他都好奇到底那个药会不会“不行”。_

_但Ace是一个人来的，Arsenal伪装地很糟糕，甚至有些故意暴露自己的成分，Ace却没有发现他。开场至少已经一小时Ace才到，一瘸一拐地，可细看脚又没什么问题。门卫问Ace要ID的时候，他像什么也听不懂一样停在原地，仿佛风一吹就散了。_

_“这样下去你会死掉的。”Arsenal皱起眉头。_

_“那你……”Ace抓着他，力气很大，指头几乎陷进他的肉里，好像这样就不会再飘飞到别的地方。他向着光，迪斯科灯照进他眼睛里，又变成银河流出来。_

_“那你……”Ace再次开口，他说得很艰难，“能不能做点什么？”_

_Arsenal想起以前在福利院，那些小孩睡不着的时候，央求修女讲故事的情形。_

_Arsenal就吻了他——_

那个肥虫的嘴贴着Ace。

Arsenal的手表响了一下，时间到了。他调转枪头，Mac马上会从街道经过，他得集中注意力把打歪注意的人干掉。B组的事情之后，他们出门都得提着脑袋。

Arsenal深吸一口气，把脑子里的杂念清空，这很难，事情正朝他不希望那一面横冲直撞下去，他尽力了，却似乎只让一切变得更糟。

他下意识地舔了舔下唇，那里还有昨天的记忆。

—— _Ace像无法呼吸一样回应了他。_

_鱼离了海水，而他是一罐氧气瓶。_

_他的手滑进了Ace的背心里，慢慢往下研磨过去。_

_如果不是Ace突然吐了的话，他大概就要和Ace分享一种全新的同事关系了。_

_Arsenal的手一下又一下地拍着Ace背，Ace缩成一团蹲在地上，他已经吐无可吐的了，但作呕还在持续——作为一种肌体重度排斥反应。_

_Ace不是要听故事，不是这样的，当他看着Ace的眼睛的时候他就知道不是这样，你得先有希望才会哀求。_

_“我要被吃掉了。”Ace站在噩梦里挥挥手。_

_Arsenal想，他才是哀求的那个。_


	10. Chapter 10

#

Gum火急火燎地冲了进来。

“爆……”他气喘吁吁地说，“爆炸了！”

现在是上午十点。Toppo有正常工作，两小时前已经出门上班；Johnny又忙了一个通宵，刚睡下不久；Mac通常会缩在客厅的沙发上，一边整理资料一边等客人上门；Gum好像真成了探长，三天两头往警局跑；Jackey和Gum一样属于白天失踪人口，也是最近开始的，Mac会学Jackey那样在腋下夹一个皮包，一脸严肃地说我有生意要谈。

Ace和Arsenal在编制外，越危险的情况越好用，平时就是，照Jackey的原话，“乌蝇和鼻涕虫。”Arsenal听到这话伸了个懒腰，哼唧一声，歪到沙发上。

Mac把文件放到一边，“慢慢说，怎么回事？”

“B组那个炼稀土的厂子炸了！”

这时Arsenal也走到屋子里来，问出什么事了。

“炸就炸吧……”

“县政府的人都来了，差馆把那带封了，大阵仗！一直在取证，像是要搞个水落石出的样子，那可是摇钱树啊。前几天我们这么搞法，嫌疑肯定得推我们身上。”

“那就要看他们还能不能折腾动了……”Mac揉揉头发，猛地直起身，“B组的工厂？”

“是啊，后山那个。”

“Ace呢？”Mac问。

Arsenal掉头就跑。

“回来！”Mac喊他，“你去哪？”

“昨天我……哎……”Arsenal又要跑。

里间突然传来些窸窸窣窣的响声，最初很小，越往里走声音越大，变成木板摇曳的嘎吱声，最后整个地板都跳了起来，嘭嘭嘭地四处乱撞。

Mac听了一会，忽觉尴尬。

进退两难的当口，嘎吱声停了下来。

Arsenal掏出左轮对着墙连着放了四枪。

呯呯呯呯。

“我艹！”里间的人破口大骂。

下半身围着一条被子的Ace君啪地一声打开门。

他眼神发毛地盯了Arsenal好一阵，沉默的空隙间Ace莫名想起Mac时常会和Arsenal一起对他带回来的女孩评头论足，不对，Mac时常会对Ace带回来的女孩评头论足，Arsenal则会——

（Arsenal不喜欢你带女孩回来。）

这个念头在他脑海里一闪而过，Ace将它抓住、踩在地上掐灭了。

Mac几乎觉得他们马上要打起来了。所幸Ace只是蠕动了一下喉结，嘀咕了一句：“跳弹就不好了。”

Arsenal把冒烟的枪口从Ace的脑袋移向黑漆漆的里屋，拇指退弹。

“Ace君？”是女孩子的声音，感谢老天，是货真价实的女孩子。

“没事。”Ace冲里头挥挥手。

Arsenal收起枪：“Mac找你。”

Mac努力动了动脑子：“我……那个……噢，工厂炸了，B组那个。”

Ace一声不吭地站着。就在Mac以为他不会再说话的时候，Ace开口了，声音像刮痧纸一样。

“什么时候？”

Gum答他：“几个钟前，凌晨的事。”

Ace退回里间，黑暗先是吞下他的四肢，然后是身体，然后是脑袋。

_他被吃掉了。_

半分钟后Ace边穿上衣边往外走。

“我得去看看。”

“你那天说你看见了……”

“我也说不清楚。”Ace看着Mac，那道阴影又回到他脸上，但是Ace笑了，咧着两排大白牙，好像在说：没什么大不了的，伙计，没什么大不了的。

“有些是真的，有些是假的，我得把它抠出来。”

他先在路口放下Linda。

他的背脊骨有些痒，不知道被什么咬了，肿了一个大包。

昨天还差一刻到九点的时候Linda，也有可能是Lisa，打电话给他，问他为什么突然把电话挂了，Ace以为Linda（还是Lisa）要质问他，但女孩只是娇嗔道：“我以为你出什么事了。”

然后他们就上了床。

应该是Linda，早上她告诉Ace的，我是Linda啦，Linda Linda！她趴在Ace身上，眨着眼睛说。

大概是这样，没什么特别的。

在接Linda电话之前Ace揍了一个人，也没什么特别的，他可能不该下手那么重，归根结底是他的错。那家伙并没有太大的恶意，只是单纯想和他做爱。

那人走到Ace旁边坐下，问Ace是不是一个人、能不能请他喝酒。至于那人有什么特征，Ace完全不记得了，就像他通讯录里的号码那样，何况那人连D罩杯都没有。

在得到首肯后那人又坐得近了些，太近了，以至于把Ace挤了出去。

那人的手放到Ace背上，拍一下，上下抚摸，拍一下，上下抚摸，来回循环。

Ace最开始有些不自在，后边想起来自己也曾把这招用在哪个目标上，又觉得有些黑色幽默。

这个笑看起来很像鼓励，那人索性搂过Ace的肩膀：“我还是第一次在这里见到你。”

“我很少来。”

“不，你没来过。只要见过你一次，我绝对不会忘记的。”

“哈……谢谢。”

“遇到什么事了吧？”那人大半个身子倾向他，Ace有些恍惚，他全神贯注地凝望眼前的人，却盯着一片虚无。

“说出来吧，都告诉我。”那人又说，诱导性地。

对了，那人嘴唇很薄，但是……不对，他不会这么问，他什么都不会问，除非Ace自己说。

Ace稍微低头，碰到那人的嘴。

彻骨的虚无感刹那穿透了他。

Ace很快感觉到裤裆上盖了一只汗津津的东西。

他一拳揍在那人眼眶上，扬长而去。

幽灵在注视着他，就在这个酒吧里，就在桌子边上，不止一个。

“如果我一上来就摸女孩子的胸就该被揍吧？”Ace边开边自言自语。

他抠了抠背，车子使进一个隧道。Ace有些奇怪，他不记得上次去工厂有经过山洞一类的东西。

ZL姐姐——Mac说狗屁明明是合成的——有一段时间不吭声了。

Ace低头看了眼地图，导航卡在进隧道前，怎么戳都没反应。

他终于忍不住把车停下来，隧道里一辆车都没有，前方和后头是无尽的黑暗，只有他白晃晃的车灯，像两根白棍子。

道路旁边不知怎么的出现了一个垂直向下的爬梯，不断的水声从最底下传来。Ace抓着涂了一层黄漆的铁把手往下爬。

Ace的左脚先落在地上，鞋底一下就湿透了，明明没有下雨，地面却是湿漉漉的，水从前方的高处一簇簇地往下流。头顶挂着几盏昏黄的路灯，顺着马路向远方延伸开去。

Ace抹了一把脸，才发现冷汗已经湿透了头发，从脖子上滴下来。

他来过这个地方，但直到想起这件事的前一秒他人生的二十几年就从没记起来过。仿佛地面突然裂开了一个洞，洞里全是他埋掉的东西。

马路在前方桥墩处分成两道，他靠右往上走，身旁不断有车经过，车灯将他的影子投在桥墩上，拉得像一个张牙舞爪的巨人。

车子拐了个弯，亮光熄灭了，一段距离后再次有一辆车跟上，车灯从低处慢慢长高，直到撑满整个桥墩，并再次唤回那巨大的黑影。他闻到了一股霉味，回南天被子里的霉味。

影子尽头有两只前后扇动的巨大耳朵——

影子不是他的。

Ace猛地回头，背后什么都没有。他拦住一辆经过的车，一个脑袋从驾驶座伸出来。

脑袋上有一双血红的眼睛。

——你见过 一只白色的兔子吗？

眼睛说。

_——我在找他。_

_——他大概有这么高，刚从这里跑了。_

石膏灌进他的肺里。

有什么东西正跟着他。

他摔进路边的灌木丛，逆着浓雾跌跌撞撞地往上爬。

身后拉风箱一样的呼吸声越来越响。

那东西终于够着Ace的腿，像章鱼一样吸附于上，用力一扯将他掀翻在地。

那个巨大的、带着耳朵的阴影罩住了他。

Ace转过身，那东西扑上来，掐住他的脖子。

他看见两个黑洞洞的眼眶，像骷髅一样凹进去，直通到身体里——里头什么都没有，只有黑暗，无尽的黑暗。

那根晃晃悠悠的、肥硕的、长满柏树皮的长鼻子压在他身上，不断地挤过来挤过去，从脖颈到胸腹，从胸腹到四肢。

他的外皮被一点点碾碎、撕裂，而石膏从他的身体里生长出来。

Ace仰着头，盯着一个慢慢膨胀的亮点吞没万物。

灯光大噪。

#

一辆80年出厂的白色本田思域在连撞四个行人后撞上马路的护栏。

司机的血样查出有过量致幻物。

车头严重变形，但收音机还在运作。

当警察赶到时音响里正放着一首六十年代的老歌。录音质量很糟糕，甚至不停地卡在一处，艾伯特金在机器里面重复唱着

——啊，亲爱的奥古斯丁，一切都完了，完了，完了。


	11. Chapter 11

#

田中先生坐着他的转椅，抬头注视对面的病人。

病人待在门旁边屎黄色沙发上，一言不发地看着窗外。他一直在鼓捣手里的钢笔，立起来，掉下去，立起来，又掉下去。

“我们这样得坐到天荒地老的。”田中先生叹了口气，“说点什么吧，说完就可以回家了。”

病人终于扭过头来。

他死了。

“我没什么可说的。”病人头上的纱布掉了一角下来，病人不厌其烦地把它挂回去。

“说说你嗑药的事情吧。”

“我是被陷害的。”

田中先生停下敲笔记本的动作：“这我知道，刚才警察跟我说过了，说那些致幻剂不是源自药物而是天拿水，注射孔在你够不着的地方，刹车线被故意熔断。我问的是我不知道的。”

“比如说？”

“你看见了什么？”

“你自己打两毫升不就知道了。”

“我知道跟你说什么都没用，我说你的病会害死你……你的同伴也应该有跟你说过，但是你不在乎。你摆出一副热爱生命的样子，有什么用呢，那是装出来的，你痛恨它。”田中先生将笔记本往前翻了两页，“但我不是要跟你说这个，我要说的是，你的病会把你身边的人害死——我现在告诉你，他们会被你全部害死。”

_别装了，你就是个他妈的——_

病人一动不动，除了颧骨处一小块抽搐的肌肉，这个变化被田中先生精确地捕捉到了。

田中先生从电脑下边的柜子里拿出一叠文件。

“你是几岁进的孤儿院？”

“记不清了，六岁？七岁？”

“你还记得是因为什么吗？”

病人掩了下嘴：“不外乎就那两样吗，父母双亡，或者虐待儿童。”

“Ace……”

“我说错了吗？你手上的那沓……资料说不是那样吗？”

“没错，上面写着你是因为生父虐待。我还知道这件事闹得不小，最后惊动了警方，你的生父进了监狱。”

Ace躬身向前，眼里闪过两道瘆人的光，一瞬让田中先生想起游乐园里的那些掉色玩偶。

“你为什么想知道？治好我对你一点益处也没有，不，你可以用它满足你变态的窥视欲。”

田中先生眉头拧成一团，但似乎并不是因为感到冒犯。

“你听说过怨灵吗？死掉的人，团着一口怨气下不去，就跑到阳间拼命抓住所爱之人，它问你不想我吗，你不想跟我在一起吗，然后把人拖到自己的地狱里头。它不知道自己做了什么，它一点都不知道。”田中先生将手上的文件放在一边，“你想知道我妈妈是怎么做的吗？她活过了一次灭门案，就躲在床底下，到现在都是一个强壮的老不死。她说过去就是一坨屎，但你得把自己的头摁进屎里，才会呼吸……活过来。”

Ace脑子里突然冒出Arsenal的脸，离开始末屋前他突然走过来，拔掉了他的车钥匙，车一下子就熄火了。

—— _你醒了吗？_

_Arsenal抓着钥匙的手就放在玻璃窗上，头发挽在脑后，眼睛低垂着。_

_他说了一句Ace当时没懂的话。_

_你醒了吗，Arsenal问。_

_他脸色发青，眼睛下面有两圈黑紫，看着像走上绞刑台的犯人。_

_Ace抓住他的腕，吻了下去，吻在了那两道青绿色的、生机勃勃的动脉上。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但就如同摁了通关键一样，Arsenal的手张开，钥匙掉了下来——_

金翅雀在榆树叶下啼叫。

Ace看向窗外，数不清的细小灰尘围着玻璃打转。

“最后一次见你的生父母是什么时候？”

“不记得了……一个白天，傍晚，还有太阳，不多，但是还有。”

阳光歪歪扭扭地落在沙发上，避开了他停滞在某个时空里的眼睛。

“在哪？”

灰尘聚拢在一起。

“地下室……卧室，我的。”

“里面有什么？”

“床。”

田中先生顺着Ace注视的方向望过去，终点什么也没有，和他的眼睛一样混沌而虚无。

“你在看什么？”

Ace的呼吸开始急促，他张了张嘴，喉头没有发出任何声音。但他很快平复下来，眼珠扯了扯，回到了田中先生身上。

“象，大象。”他说。

#

Mac隔老远看见Ace下楼，替他拉开车门。

Ace坐进副驾上，低头抠拇指上的死皮，抠着抠着问了句，怎么是你啊。

“最怕见到我吧？”Mac边倒车边大声叹了口气，“没办法了，谁让保释金是我交的呢。警察叔叔说你这半年都别想碰车了。”

“抱歉老板，真的抱歉。”

趁从后座转回来的空隙Mac打量了Ace一眼，“这么有诚意，搞得我都不好意思扣你工资了。”

车子停在一个十字路口的红灯前，人行道上不断有些穿着像道上的人神情紧张地走过。

Mac一直在敲打方向盘。

“这几天事情是不是挺多的？我在里面什么都不知道。”

“还好，你也就被关了两天，噢再加上昏迷那几天……也没多久。”Mac说完又侧过头，“脑子还好用吗？”

“怎么不好，我都有超能力了。”

没有人笑，车子里仍然只有指头落在方向盘上的声音。

“你觉得是谁做的？”

“你要我把得罪过的人全列出来？学校里霸凌的孩子哪会记得被欺负的人的脸，我出拳有多快，忘得就有多快。”

“你还记得你的车子撞在哪里吗？”

“没印象了。我做了个噩梦，睁开眼睛的时候一群口罩怪追着我，问我些他们拿来问弱智和疯子的问题。”

Mac递给Ace一张折了又折的报纸，Ace把它摊开来，第三版的正中央是一张分辨率异常低的黑白照片，照片里有一台严重变形的本田思域。

Ace的车撞在一个五星饭店前。当天的新闻那个饭店出现了两次，除了车祸还有一起枪袭案，一死一伤，间隔时间不超过半小时。当警察围在那辆变形的本田车旁边的时候，有个人，也可能是几个，溜了进去。

Ace惊讶地看着Mac：“谁死了？”

“说出来你可能不信，真不是我们干的。死的是B组的组长，还有一个若头受了伤，哦，就那天在宅邸见到的那个。”

它像幽灵一样来到套间里，走廊上守着他们组长的几十个高手，没有一个看见那个黑影。组长做的最后一件事情，就是把脑袋转过来，对着那个拿镰刀的家伙。他可能在器皿的反光里看到了，也可能没有。子弹穿透了他的脖子，弹头开了十字口，灌了水银，从喉管与气管的空隙间射入。每一步都如同经过精密计算，如果十五街那个波兰佬看到会说，干净得他妈的（原谅我的粗话，波兰佬讲）跟洁食一样。

“现在每个人都觉得始末屋跟这事脱不了干系了，当然了，换成是我，我也死活不信。”Mac把车倒进车库里，“小心点吧，这几天最好哪里也别去。”

车库门关上前Ace看见一个东西在天台上反光。

Arsenal那天很晚才回来，自打枪击案后他就负责起了外出人员的安全，Ace还是听Mac提起才知道的，后者当时在他桌上放了一沓脚瓜那么厚的文件，指了指碎纸机说这是你的新工作。

Arsenal一进门就和Ace打了个照面。

“回来了？”Arsenal和往常一样没什么表情，将装枪的盒子放在桌上。

Mac冲他点点头，走到院子里拉上铁闸，方才熄掉客厅的灯。

里间没多久就传来放水声。

Arsenal点着烟，靠在楼梯间旁边的墙上。楼梯间通向一个半地下室，那里改造成了火器间，门上有些不明所以的抽象画和几个歪歪扭扭的大字：严禁烟火。

Ace停在通向里间的过道里，和夜色融为一体，除了洗手间门缝下面还漏出些许光。Arsenal在他看得见的地方——好像向来如此——身上街灯被铁栅栏和树枝抹去一部分，像斑驳的胎记。

Arsenal应该看见他了，迎着他吐出一口浓雾，烟云徐徐上升，若有若无的遮挡让他的视线看上去时而克制压抑，时而欲望蓬勃。

浓雾散开，露出一盏水汽氤氲的灯笼。

Ace惊了一下，像蛾子一样朝亮光处移动。

一个孩子站在山顶的浓雾中俯瞰着他。

—— _你醒了吗。_

浓雾和灯笼一块消散了，他停下来，咫尺之处是Arsenal的脸。

“结束了。”Arsenal重复了一遍，又猛吸了一口烟，两颊都凹了进去。

在下一轮烟云弥散前，Ace的舌尖钻进了Arsenal的口欲中，堵住了他的嘴。

浓雾再次从唇间游了出来。


	12. Chapter 12

#

Arsenal的腰撞在摆满枪支的铸铁桌上，一把柯尔特挤到桌子边缘，接着是一挺M1907——天知道他都是从哪里搞来的老古董——咣啷咣啷地掉在地上，再用力些可能就会走火炸膛。

但Ace还在往他身上挤，如果他们是一个人，这个念头在Ace咬着Arsenal的喉结时钻进他的脑子里，如果仪式结束后他们的血肉熔炼在一起，像尼古丁粒子融进血液里那样。

火器间上头的门紧闭着，月亮又来了，跟那天一样照在Arsenal仰着的脖子上。Ace停了下来，Arsenal有些失控，脖子上青筋暴起，窒息一样的喘息和呻吟将平常那个扎着头发的枪手撕得粉碎。他不知道Arsenal跟其他人上床的时候会不会这样，那个想象堵在他的神经里头，叫嚣着要毁掉一切。直到Arsenal近乎粗暴地扯着Ace的头发逼他抬起头，像兽一样啃食他，Arsenal的形象才再次清晰起来，Ace趁机脱掉他的上衣。

光着身子的Arsenal还是Arsenal吗？始末屋里大概除了Johnny，所有人都光着屁股跑来跑去过，一个月前他还在对Arsenal擦着他老二过去的子弹破口大骂；他光溜溜、汗津津的身体会在拳击赛结束后贴着Arsenal，而Arsenal架着他吹牛逼说你、你你比我差远了，那个时候他们是同事。

Ace盯着Arsenal那几块腹肌，光裸的身体在月光下发出柔和的、银白色的光。“同事”的时候他就看过无数次，而现在Ace只想操死他，把他撕裂，把他毁掉。

他捉住Arsenal的腕，用膝盖压着他，让舌尖沿着起伏动荡的濡湿膛线打转，最后滑到Arsenal肋骨下的一个伤口上，伤口并不出奇，始末屋里任何一个人都有超过三寸的伤疤，他和Arsenal更是浑身都是。但那个伤口是新的，包扎地很烂，大概率是Arsenal自己解决的，Ace轻易就把纱布扯了下来。

枪伤有些触目惊心，子弹打断了一根肋骨，打了个转又从另一头射出，红色的筋肉和着神经翻了出来，往外淌着脓血，受伤的时间不超过一周。

Ace在新长出来的息肉上落下一个吻，边抬眼观察Arsenal仰起的脖子。当他继续向下移动时，息肉上出现了一根蓝色的线头，搅在脓血和皮下神经里。Ace用指腹在线头周围转了一圈，然后轻轻一抜。塑料材质的线头没有掉出来，反而从身体里扯得更长了一些。

Arsenal猛地收缩了一下，他突然揪着Ace的领子把他拎起来。

Arsenal的瞳孔剧烈放大，当Ace看向他的时候，那里头只有一望无垠的恐惧。

“我不觉得……这是一个好主意。”Arsenal喘得有如哮喘发作，眼神虚无地穿过Ace落在背后的黑暗里，仿佛瞧见了复活的怨灵。

Ace以为Arsenal只是在害臊，这种情况他遇到的次数太多了。

“是吗……你从哪来的结论，这里？”他边笑边将手伸进Arsenal的裤头里，毕竟他们的老二都肿得厉害，彼此膈应着。

Arsenal居然推开了他，而且力气不小，Ace险些摔在地上。接着Ace做了一个被揍了一拳的拳击手会做的事情，他抓起正要捡起上衣的Arsenal，将他按回到桌上。

“现在才觉得不正常？”Ace一把扯掉裤子，露出发胀的阴茎。

_（你不喜欢这样吗。）_

“你不喜欢这样吗？”他的手落在Arsenal上，抓住它，包住它，那东西在他手里颤抖，像一匹活兽。

_（你不喜欢我给你吹喇叭吗。）_

“你不喜欢……”那些音节到了他的嘴边，争先恐后地涌出来。

_（你喜欢的吧，喜欢看它胀起来，塞进你的嘴里，插到你的屁眼里，把你穿透、磨损——）_

“你……”血从他的嘴角渗出来。

_（别装了。）_

他低头含住Arsenal，将它整个吞到嗓子眼。

Arsenal的膝盖在撞上他的肚子前骤然刹住，浑身抽搐了一下，紧接着用更大的力气将Ace踹到一边。

Arsenal提起裤子，坐在桌上喘气：“你……没必要这样。”

“逗我玩是不是很有意思？”Ace扶着方才撞上硬物的头，太阳穴涨得发疼。他使劲举着脑袋，但里头还是不断有东西涌出来。

涌出来的声音接着叫嚣：毁掉他，杀死他。

但Arsenal什么也不会听见，他像一下子瓦解了一样惊慌失措（Ace想大概是因为当时自己看着很脆弱），断断续续地说：“不、不是这样的……我不知道……我觉得我在加重你的病……”

“谁？”Ace问，情欲尚未从他略微红肿的眼底褪下，但角膜充血却不是因为这个。

_别装了，你就是个他妈的机——_

“哈？”

“谁他妈的跟你说的？女的？男的？Mac说你最近在见……”

“跟你没关系。”Arsenal打断他。

（杀了他。）

楼梯尽头的门啪地打开了，风从外面钻进来，火器间里只剩他一个。

Ace突然想起一件事——是田中先生在说起怨灵的时候提起的——这件事被他刻意地忘记了，但现在就像钻进来的穿堂风般灌满他的脑子。

“你知道你生父原来的职业是什么吗？”田中先生说，他的声音听上去就像魔鬼，“拳击手。”

他从窗子的倒映里看见自己的样子，鼻子越长越长，耳朵越长越大。

他一点也不害怕了。


	13. Chapter 13

#

Johnny现在有了个新帮手。

Ace哪也去不了，Jackey就让他来帮Johnny搬东西。

Johnny开始还对Ace热衷捣乱和招惹狂蜂乱碟不甚恐慌，但很快也不得不承认他确实是个好帮手，实际上，比好还好，Ace看着太安静和有效率了，Johnny甚至开始担心他是不是在背后预谋搞搞阵。

Johnny把钱交给批发商老板，远远看见Ace在打电话。

看吧，肯定要整我了。

他把找回来的零钱和发票一块放进包里，扛起一箱龙舌兰，不知为何这种酒在始末屋酒吧消耗得最快。

远处的车已经不见了。

看吧，Johnny想，我就说他要整我。

Ace给他叫了的士，当然这是后话了，现在Ace正和Johnny的车一块疾驰在高速路上。

“你再说一遍。”Ace一手拿着电话，指针指向超速边缘，如果被高速路上的摄像头拍下来，他大概这辈子也别想开车了。

“我不知道应不应该跟你说这件事的……”Gum在电话那头支支吾吾。

“你他妈不是已经说了吗？”

“好吧好吧你别急。你还昏迷的时候，我在院墙上找到了Arsenal的指纹，是沾到机油印上去的，那些新一点的车，像小马、诺瓦都不用这种老机油，除了……”

“除了我那辆上世纪的本田。所以呢？你到底要说什么？”

“我什么也没说……你现在在开车吗？你不应该开车的！”

“我艹你倒是继续说啊！”

“我哪有结论……就是告诉了Jackey，噢好像现在Mac也知道了，他们已经在……跟Arsenal在车库里两个小时了。”

“Gum我问你，Mac是不是特意叮嘱过你这件事不能跟我说？”

那头沉默了一下。“……是的。”

“你到底想干什么？”

“坦白地讲吗？你说你信任他，我就想知道这条线到哪里。”

“我他妈谁也不信！”

Ace盖了电话。

十分钟后他停在了车库前。车库门锁着，他从半地下室的窗子里翻了进去。火器间有通向车库的门，这还是Arsenal告诉他的，压低声音，好像没有其他人知道一样，其实火器间修好后所有进去的人都发现了。

Ace靠在门上，浑身的力气突然被抽得一干二净。

车库里Mac提到了Ace的名字。他在问话，问题很简单，你是不是在Ace的车上动了手脚。

“你”很快回答了他。

Ace先是在想那边应该会回答不是，后来又觉得“你”可以是很多人。

但结果已经很清楚了。

Arsenal说，是。

Mac又问，会计也是你杀的吗？

Arsenal答到，是。

他听见Jackey的手砸在什么东西上的声音，后来似乎又因为疼叫了一声。

为什么，Jackey问，为什么要这样。

我收钱了，Arsenal说。声音冷冰冰地，就像在说，跟你没关系。

Ace嘭地一声打开门。

车库里，Arsenal双手反缚绑在靠墙的凳子上，Ace一拳揍在他脸上，将他连人带凳子掀翻在地。

Mac拉住他：“你先冷静，这鬼话压根不可信，再问问……”

“我他妈当然知道！”Ace甩开Mac，Arsenal倒在地上，血从他的鼻子和额头上不断流出来。Ace把他拉起来，他那个听着像刮痧纸的嗓音又出现了：“你在替谁掩饰？”

Arsenal看着他，眼眶下面那两圈黑紫益发严重，他张了张嘴。

（我爱你。）

Ace愣了一下。

“非要说谁的话，钱吧。”声音钻进他脑子里，除了Arsenal的，还有不知道谁的笑声。

哈、哈、哈。

Ace朝着Arsenal耀武扬威的颧骨揍了下去。

Arsenal吐了一口淤血，他的眼睛突然亮了起来，像蛇吐信子一样闪着光：“跟你们混了这么久，还是个穷光蛋……”

于是他又挨了一拳，Mac离得很近，只听到咔嚓一声，像是什么骨头断掉的声音。

Mac从后面抓住Ace：“我艹你要打死他吗？”

“他死不了！”

Jackey上前把Arsenal拉起来，将Ace与他隔开。

但Arsenal用肩膀推开Jackey，笑声嗤嗤地，于是更像一条蛇，“唔……我啊，我受够了再装好人了，行吧？他们拿着录像找我——我那年多少岁来着——二十还是二十一，穿着美军的衣服，当然是美军，这样看上去没那么糟糕。”

Arsenal歪歪扭扭地站起来，在Jackey的搀扶下靠在墙上，歇了口气又补充道：“美军……还能干什么呢？但是总有人受不了的，他们在驻扎队外面埋炸弹，有人拿着遥控器混在人群里，于是就该我们上场了……还有四十五秒，我开枪了。砰！那些人开始尖叫，到处乱跑。接着——砰砰砰砰……”

他一共数了三十二下，脸上的肌肉跟着枪声抽搐了一下又一下，嘴角咧到了耳朵边，露出一圈裹着眼珠的眼白。

“后来我去看他们的尸体——因为来了几辆卡车要把他们运到焚化厂。他们缩在一起，没有武器，你说谁是拿遥控器的人？每个人都像平民。我躲在他们看不见的地方，全副武装，像杀鸡一样——”

“但是有人拍到了我，哈哈，当然的，我该被枪毙两百次。军事法庭开庭前来了个基地的美军上校，拍着我的肩膀说你会没事的，因为——上帝会保佑我这个日本佬。结果你猜到的，他们就是上帝。总之这卷录像带被C组搞到了，说要放到报刊上。那家伙大概觉得这玩意是我的噩梦，我啊，我不知道怎么告诉他，我根本就……”

（不会梦到电子羊。）

“……不记得这件事了。”


	14. Chapter 14

#

_我吗？我准备一枪送自己——_

“你还在自卫队？”

“算是吧。”Arsenal把头转回来，他试图把卷纸藏在身后，但Ace还是发现了。

“自卫队还要自备卷纸？”Ace笑了，咧开两排大白牙，“你宿舍在这附近？我有车，要不我送你？”

“用不着。我是说……”Arsenal没法把谎圆下去，只好说：“不是，前段时间刚结束了一段任务，现在放假，我就溜出来了。”

“这么多纸，你这假够长的。”Ace调笑道。

其实不用多久，一卷包在头上，一卷包在脖子上，一卷铺在地上，一卷贴在墙上，一卷遮着家具，一下就用完了。准确地说，今晚就能用完。

他摸到了兜里剩下的一点钱，可能是出于转移话题的目的，又也许仅仅是因为见到Ace很高兴，Arsenal问，你想喝点什么吗？我请你。

但他并不是什么应付场面的高手。

Ace和Arsenal并肩走着，穿过陌生城市的青砖走道。吊脚楼挂在头顶上，将月亮隔开，好让穿山而过的夜风钻进衣领里。他们一刻不停地说着，像街上的喇叭和霓虹灯一样聒噪，Ace讲起他那些古怪的朋友、有模有样地学他们说话，讲起他见过的日出、听到的山风海浪；Arsenal在描述秃顶的上尉、瘸腿的厨子，还有营地里每到满月就集体交配的田鼠。

Ace在一个狭窄的楼道前停了下来，指了指楼梯尽头挂着的贩卖酒精的牌子。

“你知道这个城市和粪坑的区别是什么吗？这间酒吧的子弹酒。”

Arsenal大笑着拍了拍他，他们至少有六七年没见了，Ace在便利店和他打招呼的时候，Arsenal只想变成一卷纸巾，而现在，他们就像回到了梦遗前，在福利院屋顶倒立的晚上。

正因如此，当酒过三巡，Ace将燃烧弹倒进嘴里、再一次问起他为什么要买这么多卷纸的时候，Arsenal愣住了，手里还拿着剩下三分之一的野格酒。他不仅忘掉了中间空白的六七年，还忘掉了为什么去便利店。

Arsenal忽然想掉头就走。他的恶毒连同野格的味道从他的口中溢出来——去你妈的重逢吧，他只要回家，拿出他的老伙计，对着太阳穴，呯地一声——

“我记得那些人。”Arsenal说，当他反应过来时话已经出口了。他大概一辈子都没说过这么令自己反胃的、做作的话，“我记得他们每个人的脸，我杀掉的人。”

“为什么？”Ace问，“这多难受啊。”

“因为我感觉不到。我见过太多血浆脏器了……扣扳机变成一个机械的动作，我不知道应该怎么形容……那只是一个按键，我只是按下去而已。但不是这样的，有人死掉，每次按下去的时候就会有人死掉。但是我一点感觉都没有。”

“我在黑白电影里头看过，约翰韦恩还是谁来着，演一个一战的英雄，他胸口上全是徽章，但是最后他自杀了，就穿着那件衣服，死之前他跟采访的他小女孩说（其实就是情人，Ace后来补充道，虽然导演不承认），杀人是会麻木的。”

“不是这样的，不是……我从一开始就没有感觉。他们让我做这些事情就是因为这个，因为他们不愿意做，而我……”Arsenal顿了顿，“我没有痛觉，我想是因为这个。”

Ace好奇地眯起了眼睛，Arsenal心想，看吧，果然是这样。

“等等，”Ace兴冲冲地问他，“你是说……你没有感觉？”

“不是，只是痛觉缺失。皮鞭的抽打和女人的抚摸都是一样的，枪打在身上我知道它穿了个洞，但是不疼。”Arsenal低头看着自己的双手：“我是一个伪君子。我记住那些人的脸只是为了……为了让自己更像人，而不是杀人魔。虽然没有任何区别。”

“喂Arsenal！”Ace突然大吼一声，把穿短裙的女招待吓了一跳，黑啤泼下来，在这0.3秒里形成一个有色玻璃般的幕布。

Ace眼睛穿过幕布，穿过震耳欲聋的音乐、醉生梦死的青年，穿过大麻和酒精拼成的冷酷仙境，穿过只有贪欲能到达的世界尽头，急切而热烈地注视着他。

在幕布卷起前Ace说，不容置疑地——

“逃跑吧！”

Arsenal目瞪口呆。

“离开这里，我发誓我这辈子从没这么认真过——去他妈的自卫队，去他妈的！我知道一个地方，你还记得Mac、Jackey、Gum、Toppo和Johnny吗？我在为他们工作，没人在乎我的过去——只要得到他们认可——没人用那套东西审判你，他们自己就够多心理问题的了。我们去那里，去那群穷光蛋和废柴那里。”

趁这个地方杀死你前，玩命地跑吧。

Ace一刻不停地开着，他们喝大了，但去他妈的，去他妈的酒后驾驶。

车子停在Arsenal暂住的招待所后面，Ace和Arsenal一道从车里走出来，招待所后面就是那座有名的死火山，和银白色的月亮一道漂浮在深紫色的夜空中，地面猛烈地晃动，将他们滑倒又抛起来。如果Arsenal没有喝酒的话，他会说是因为酒精的作用，但Ace会摇摇头告诉他，不，不是这样的，亭台轩榭，都是漂浮在山与海之间的东西。

他们摔得肮脏又狼狈，指着对方笑得停不下来。

直到Arsenal捂住Ace的嘴，他的双眼亮晶晶的，边喘边说：“别笑了！明天中午见！”

Ace忽然伸手将他脑袋按进怀里。

“明天见。”Arsenal又重复了一遍，接着猛地推开Ace，翻墙进了院子，三两步爬进了他二楼的房间。

现在他只要拿走一切证明他身份的东西，销毁他们，然后一走了之——

就这样，很简单，Arsenal打开手电筒。

他倒吸一口冷气。

灯光照在他的桌子上，照着他的枪，里头有六颗子弹。

房门突然打开，走廊上的光笔直地射进房间里，地上显出冲锋枪的剪影。

左轮横躺在桌上，凉冰冰的，还有血的味道。

（上帝保佑你，日本佬，愿上帝保佑你。）

Arsenal背对着门，枪口在气管与喉管间的皮肤上压下一个小凹痕。

#

Ace靠在车门上，等待二楼的光亮起。灯火悬浮在夜空里，像烛焰在大海里飘摇，Arsenal站在窗边，Ace咧开大嘴回应他。

Arsenal正以一种前所未有的庄重凝视着Ace，他依然笑着，但双眼暗了下去，紧接着他摇了摇头，淹没在扬起的窗帘后。

——砰。

Ace起初以为是月亮炸开了，那声音听着就跟灯泡烧掉的时候一样，只是更加响亮和粗暴些。但没过多久他的酒醒了：是搏火。

当Ace冲进房间时，只看到靠窗的地上有一滩行将凝固的血迹。


	15. Chapter 15

#

“……以为他握住了什么把柄，哈，那个蠢货。我答应他只是因为事情本来就该这个样子。我生下来……我的存在就是为了干这个。几个人混在一起玩过家家，假装这样世界就会好一些。跟你们待得太长了，我都快以为自己成了一个好人了，词典里的意思，没用的窝囊废。”

Arsenal一口气把涌上来的恶毒全吐了出来，这两分钟里他用过的字眼比加入始末屋的以来的总和还要多。

短暂的面面相觑后，Mac很快嗅到了不大对劲的地方：Arsenal自称负责的刺杀行为跟他这个人一样，从头到尾没有逻辑关系。始末屋爆炸，会计之死，储藏室遇袭，工厂爆炸，Ace的车祸，B组组长遇刺……这背后有一套仅用C组A组或者Arsenal又臭又长的背景故事无法解释的关系链条。

枪手没有枪，就把自己塑造成一个冷血又奸险的杀人狂魔，因为这样最能刺伤施暴者。

而他成功了，Mac眼角瞥到Ace向上挥动的手臂。

随着一声玻璃碎裂的声音，顶灯熄灭，车库登时陷入一片黑暗中。

Jackey大叫一声，迅速掏出手机。

灯光再次亮起来，在墙上形成一个圆。

那里空着，等人高的位置蹭了几抹新鲜的红色。

Arsenal不见了，Ace也是。

#

从进入车库开始，Ace就再度陷入幻觉中。

他的太阳穴一直在怦怦跳，在见到Arsenal之后益发严重。

枪手睥睨着他，一刻不停地念咒，眼神里尽是讥笑和不齿。

沸腾的血液涨破运输管道，争先恐后地挤到他的脑子里面，膨胀，收缩，膨胀，收缩。

Arsenal的五官扭成一团，牙齿发黄脱落，曾经吻过的嘴唇像树皮一样开裂，长鼻子从鼻中隔流出来，眼睛不断向眼眶里萎缩，直到变成两个黑洞。

“来啊，过来。”

那东西命令道，一边发出一连串刺耳的笑声。肥皂泡从牙缝间挤出来，碰到空气后变成一只又一只挺着肚子直立行走的、五颜六色的大象，长鼻子的形状千奇百怪，一点点向他靠近。

Ace摔倒在地，在鼻子够着他前翻过身向光亮出爬去。

他手脚并用，很快发现自己已离开车库，在泥泞与浓雾中向上爬。

雾太浓了，他只能看见一圈又一圈的灌木，和他划破的双手。

不远处灌木熄灭的地方，他想那里应该是山坡的尽头。

因为坡顶站着个小孩。

Ace吓得几乎摔了回去。

浓雾中小孩如幽灵悬浮在树木与藤蔓间，手里的灯笼如一团不安的鬼火，成为光的源头。

小孩张大嘴巴，Ace看见他发白的舌胎。

接着从那里传出他的名字。

——Ace。

Arsenal？

他向黑暗发问。

长生天便赐给他一道光，让他的怨灵可再徘徊人世。

灯笼闻声噼里啪啦地烧了起来，将画面撕裂。

当头风随光消散，Ace低下头，不知所措地看着他自己，还有Arsenal。应该是Arsenal，他不确定，只能通过长发和声音判断。

他的凡胎将Arsenal抵在墙上，手肘斜压着他的脖子，确保可以随时要他的命；胯部正一下又一下地戳刺，像是要穿透后者的身体。他们的上衣都在，裤子拉到了脚踝，用撞击和呻吟填满空气。

Arsenal断断续续地喊他的名字，不是出于痛苦，也不是出于愉悦，不是出于恨，也不是出于爱。

在一阵痉挛后Ace回到了他的胶囊里。

胶囊被Arsenal的身体裹着，鲜血和精液从他们连结的地方流出来。

他惊得一连后退了几步。

失去支撑的Arsenal滑了下来，靠着墙根缩成一团，颧骨肿了起来，眼周有一圈淤血，鼻梁歪在一边。

Ace想问他是哪个王八蛋干的，这样Arsenal就会说，是你的白痴拳头。这也比死寂要好，比Arsenal盯着他的空洞眼神要好。

“别这么看着我。”他最后开口，接着那个像被刀割开喉咙的嗓子吓得魂飞魄散。

“我想知道是你。”Arsenal回答。

Ace笑了，笑得流出眼泪，他清晰地听见心脏破碎的声音，像海水里爆开的空气泡——

啵。

“看清楚了。”

他走向Arsenal，后者在他蹲低时下意识地躲了一下，让淤青和断掉的鼻梁显得尤为醒目。

Ace摊开手，露出掌心的左轮。他把枪递给Arsenal，看着枪手由困惑变为惊恐，并引导Arsenal将枪口对准他的额头。

接着Ace闭上眼睛。

那首歌怎么唱来着——是奥林塔沃还是奥古斯丁——他想不起来，除了黑暗像车祸那天一样熟悉，或者压根没有这首歌。

一个凉冰冰的东西爬上他的嘴唇。

Ace愣了一下，在意识到这是一个吻时他试图从那里逃开。手枪掉在了地上，Arsenal一只手按着他的脑袋，另一只抓住Ace的腕，让它放在自己裸露的性器上。

Ace没犹豫多久便握住了它。当Arsenal在他手里高潮时，Ace将头埋在Arsenal的颈侧，贴着那里滚烫而颤抖的皮肉。

Ace闭着眼睛，任Arsenal身上的气味涌来。没关系，他忽然明白Arsenal那句话的意思，现在他知道是他了，这就够了。

他听见Arsenal叹了一口气，声音越过耳朵，从Arsenal的喉管、顺着Ace的颞骨钻到他的神经里头：“他没死。我朝他开枪了，但是他没死。”

Arsenal将他扯离一些：“跑吧。”

跑吧，他说，有多远跑多远。

—— _“你醒了？”Arsenal问，歪着脑袋，“这是我的地盘。”_

_脏兮兮的小鬼嗤了一声，命令道：拉我起来。_

_“真恶劣。”他嘟囔。_

_“拉我起来！”小鬼歇斯底里地吼道。_

_Arsenal伸出手。_

_温度刚好，恶狠狠的小鬼倒在他的肩膀上，Arsenal让他哭了个够。_

_随后Arsenal将小鬼塞到他挖的“工事”里，就在他趴在地上检查“工事”时，他莫名寒毛倒耸，像什么布满绒毛的阴冷触手摸上他的脊椎。_

_Arsenal听见了一个像被刀割过喉咙的声音。_

_“我在找我的孩子，他离家出走了。”Arsenal一下又一下地抠着鞋头，面前的水潭里倒映出一张大象的面孔，畸变的鼻子像根巨大无比的丝瓜横跨水面。_

_Arsenal后来时常琢磨这件事，那天他究竟从水潭里看见了些什么。他怎么也想不起那东西长什么样，仿佛一切都埋在浓雾中。大概是因为Ace——那个时候还不叫这个名字——那小鬼在差馆说的，象人来抓我了。_

_他一直重复着这个外文单词，到了所有人以为他得了创后症的地步：象人，象人，象人。_

_“他大概有这么高，穿着白衣服，刚刚从这里跑了。”_

_Arsenal摇摇头，一言不发。他抬起头，发现象人正眯着眼睛打量他。_

_“小孩子不该撒谎。”象人说，接着推了把Arsenal，朝他背后的土堆走去。_

_在象人的手碰到小鬼肩膀的刹那，Arsenal的心脏迅速膨胀开来。Arsenal冲过去，用一股前所未有的力量撞开象人。他磕到地上，牙齿咬到了舌头，一点都不疼。当时他相信那股力量源自愤怒，二十年以后他将终于找到答案。_

_“快卯（跑）！”Arsenal大喊，一边死死地抓住象人的脚。_

_但那小鬼只是像吓傻了一样缩在土堆后面，一动不动。_

_象人从牙缝里挤出几丝冷笑，伸手逮住Arsenal。靠近的时候Arsenal看见他奇大的鼻子，眉眼很深，眼睛里闪过骇人的寒光。_

_Arsenal抄了一把沙子扔过去，趁象人眯眼的空档，他抓起小鬼，向丛林深处飞奔而去。_

_“冲啊！冲啊！”Arsenal边跑边喊，世界在呼喊声中成了一片延绵的瘴气。_

世界不复存在。

#

“我不会再逃。”Ace笑笑，“你也太小看我了。”

“你根本没懂！他没死是因为……我也一样没死。”

（你听说过怨灵吗？）

Arsenal揪住他：“你知道我为什么要杀那个会计和B组组长？因为黑夜不能结束，只要我们还想活着。”

“我走了，始末屋的人呢？”

“也走，一起走。”

“那你呢？”

Arsenal愣了愣，偏开头。

“把局搅成这样，你走不了的。”Ace凑近他，压低声音：“舍得我吗？”

“别开玩笑……”

“我是认真的，该死的人就得死，不该走的人哪也不用去。”他吻了吻Arsenal脸侧，转身离开火器间。“明天见。”

在Ace踏上楼梯前，Arsenal叫住了他，当他回过头时，Arsenal的眼睛闪了一下。

“那你得记住，我……”Arsenal的嘴动了动，他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，肌肉不断抽搐着，喉头发出咳痰一样的声音。

Ace的脉搏跳得飞快，他的心脏被揉成一团，被五马分尸，被扔到高空摔下来。他头一回见这种表情出现在Arsenal脸上，Arsenal分明在经历一种他之前的人生从未经历过的感觉：疼痛。

像天声失聪的病人第一次开口，最后他终于把那几个音节发了出来。

“……你得记住。”


	16. Chapter 16

#

笑面掉在地上，嘭地一声。

解决最后一个人只用了三拳：前直拳直捣腹部，勾拳正中下颌，再以一记摆拳终结比赛。四人统共用时不到五分钟。

铁笼的门被打开，清洁人员抓起地上的四个人，在竞技台上留下几道拖行的血迹。

Ace把面具捡起来，叠在一边。现在他头上的纸袋已经湿透了，半是汗津，半是鲜血，顺着脖子嘀嗒嘀嗒地淌下来。

他索性把纸袋扯掉，竞技场再次沸腾起来。主持人兄弟走上台，圆滚滚的身子来回蹦跶，像一对尖叫玩偶。他们把红色的帽子拿下来，冲Ace鞠了个躬，露出一双小丑的眼睛滴溜溜地看着他。

“恭喜你啊这位兄弟，”双胞胎玩偶哥哥说，每讲一句弟弟就在一旁鼓掌，一边接没错没错。“现在心情如何？”

“很好。”Ace边说边把玩偶哥哥脖子上的橙色毛线球揪下来。

“有没有很惊喜？很意外？（没错没错，弟弟说）”

“不会，你们看到的就是我的实力。”Ace朝观众席丢毛线球，橙色的线球在接触到铁笼外空气的刹那消失了。

“那好嘛，现在我们要宣读你的两项选择（弟弟接，没错没错）。第一呢，你可以选择领取……”

“喂！”Ace突然大吼一声，吓得玩偶弟弟踩着玩偶哥哥，玩偶哥哥绊倒玩偶弟弟，嘎吱嘎吱地摔倒在竞技台一角。

“拳王！”他指着幕布，“有种就上台来！”

全场安静了片刻，旋即爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。

铜锣声骤起，人群自动让出一条通往竞技台的路。

幕布被风吹得上下翻飞，不时露出帘子下半截如老树盘根的肥壮身躯。

Ace盯着那处，耳畔只剩下自己的呼吸声。

紧接着幕布被整块扯下，一只穿木屐的脚从幕布后踏出来，竞技场猛烈晃动。

地面裂开，埋藏在两万里深处的记忆挣脱了束缚，向光亮之处纷乱奔逃，噪音汇集于一点，无数种音色、频率大声喊道：跑吧，别被追上；逃吧，别被抓到。

象人站在那里，肩膀一抖脱掉拳击外套，柏木皮嵌在头套上，喷上深蓝色漆，鼻子垂到胸前，耳朵用发油抹在脑后。他比Ace上次见到他时还要巨大，每踏出一步都带来山呼海啸，并像所有梦魇那样吸食恐惧疯狂生长。

象人正一步步走上竞技台。

在被那巨大的身躯彻底挡住视线前，Ace忽然无比清晰地看见站在人群中的Arsenal，枪手如过去二十几年里一贯，站在Ace看得见的地方。Arsenal的眼睛比任何一刻都要明亮，他冲他微笑，在捕捉到Ace的惊慌后摇摇头，将食指放在唇上。

“是你。”象人开口，用那把刀割过的嗓子，“好久不见。”

嘘——

“来吧。”Ace说，脑中呼喊顿灭。

刚开始的一分钟他连出刺拳，但显然象人并不屑这种试探，砸向Ace那拳被他用手臂横挡了，那力量将他硬生生推到台边，紧接着一记后直拳打在他脸上，眼眶登时肿成一片。象人身材巨大却出拳飞快，Ace料到下一拳无法躲避后迎面而上，同时弓起膝盖连起两脚，正中象人腹部。

逮住喘息的缝隙他猛地撞上背后的笼子，借力腾空同时用腿绞住象人的脖子，往地上一跪，那庞大的身子里登时传出骨头断裂的声音。

像是幻觉，象人的身子似乎慢慢变小一些了。但就在他稍微舒展筋脉再次运力前，象人的手在地上拍了一下，翻身给了Ace一肘。Ace本身落地不稳，此时便被带趴在地，象人借机捆了他的腿往上拉。

Ace惨叫一声，象人从上而下挡住灯光，那阴影越涨越大，直到完全笼罩着他。

台下Arsenal正绕着笼子转来转去。

“你在折辱这项运动。我不知道有没有人教过你，拳击就是拳击，当你用在宣泄仇恨上，你就必输无疑。”

Ace不停地用另一只脚踢踹象人的小臂，但象人纹丝不动，手中力道有增无减。

Arsenal停在一个胖乎乎矮墩墩的人后面，那人胸前挂着一张裁判证，正翘手观战，仿佛观众一员。Arsenal突然搁在裁判肩膀上的下巴把他吓了一跳。“往下看。”Arsenal贴着裁判的耳朵说，那把能进古董店、仿佛随时走火的老枪硬邦邦地顶着他肉乎乎的腰。

接着Ace的腿发出嘎达一声，象人双手拎起他，高举过头顶——

在Ace的腿掰反过来前，突然闯进牢笼的裁判分开了他们。

Ace退到一角，在有限的十秒钟内他试图让腿恢复知觉。忽然有人拉住他的脚踝，Ace弯下身子。

“别躲，让他揍你，”只见Arsenal从人群里钻出个脑袋来，“被揍之后你大概有十分之一秒时间，得手后他一定会卸下防备。”

裁判吹响哨子，暂停结束。

“听我说，我不知道谁在决定命运——可能是上帝也可能根本没有这回事——但绝不会是你父母。你不会成为他们，基因和造物都是狗屁。”

Ace笑了笑。他想起象人指责他侮辱拳击，那又怎么样呢，在庞然大物面前（现在他走了过来，像一座巍峨的高山）世界只是条阳痿的毛虫。地上的阴影不过是无边暗夜的一个粒子，而象人自己，也仅仅是恐惧的缩影，它的畸形源自于无数张紧扭在一起的深埋恶意的面孔。

但当他一拳打过去，拳头的确结结实实地落在肉体上——也许只有拳击是不同的。在广袤的漠然里，在噩梦与现实的模糊边界上，他能做的就是挥拳，拼命挥拳。

象人回了一拳，他的耳朵开始鸣叫，世界摇摇晃晃，填满了灰白相间的雪花。是的，每挥一拳便有加倍的痛苦报复回来，但至少在他挥拳的时候，没人能主宰他；至少在击打的瞬间，恐惧和黑暗不值一提。

“啊对了，我见过你的小情人了。小孩子大得可真快。”象人的长鼻子里发出嗤嗤的声音，像挺感冒了的圆号。“他是来杀我的，为了你。不过当然，他失败了，就像你今天一样。”

“别把无关的人扯进来。”

“他对你做的，和我对你做的，有什么区别吗？”

冷汗彻底浸透了他，鲜血开始翻滚沸腾，Ace知道自己的病又犯了。视网膜在刚才的冲击里脱落，左半边的世界在万花筒里旋转。“哈……原来是你……哈，是你跟他说的，真好。”

一根鼻子从万花筒里渗出来，绞住他，将他在空中翻了个圈，摁倒在地。“所以呢？”

拳击台下宾客忽作猢狲散，有人高喊B组的人来了。

模模糊糊地，他看见不远处的Arsenal从后腰抄出两杆枪，一左一右高举在空中，火舌不断喷薄而出。Arsenal头也不回地向门口走去，一路有人进来，又一路有人倒下。他走得足够远，在完全消失前Arsenal背对Ace，留给他一头凌乱的长发。

Ace把头拧回来，从齿间挤出一句：去死吧。

他扬起另一条腿，脚跟狠狠撞上象人的颈动脉。

象人一头栽了下去，身体像漏气一般缩起来，最后变作正常人大小。

Ace骑上他，拳头狂风骤雨般倾倒在象人脸上。

那不可一世的面具裂开，露出一只人类的眼睛。Ace伸手揪住面具的鼻子，用力一扯就掉了下来。

象面具在触到地面的瞬间氧化萎缩，伴随刺耳的尖叫声，直到完全消失不见。

他认得面具底下的人，刀子割过一般的嗓音，巨大的鼻子，令人寒毛倒竖的眼睛。

那个B组的若头躺在地上，身材干瘦，脸已被打得看不出原样，但透过肿起的皮肉照进来的眼神依旧如同恶鬼。他突然抓住Ace落下的拳头：“你还什么都不知道是不是？”

Ace瞥见一个闪光的东西出现在若头手上，他用尽全力抽手。

但已经太晚了。

匕首穿过他的腕钉在地上，四分之一秒后一股钻心的疼痛淹没了他。

若头摇摇晃晃地站起身，猪头一样的脸上挂着笑，拳头摆到最高位，如离弦之箭向Ace冲过去。

若头的手铁离Ace的鼻尖只有0.2毫米。

仅仅是一霎之前，Ace的上勾拳直落若头颈窝，将他打得飞了起来，又重重落下。

一，

Ace靠着铁笼，他疼得蜷缩起来，剧烈地喘息着，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟声。

二，三，

若头凭着顽强的生命力依然在喘着气，但至少短时间内不会再站起来。他看上去又瘦又小，头发花白大半，眼睛也混浊不清。

四，五，六，

Ace左手腕上空空如也，若头的刀砍在上头，再被他自己硬生生地扯断。

七，八，

疼痛和失血让他濒临昏迷，但Ace依然让不断打颤的双腿支撑住了自己，站得顶天立地。

九，

Ace僵硬在原地，喘息和疼痛一道停止。如果他的喉咙没有被打坏，那么此时他也许会发出有生以来最骇人的咆哮。但Ace只是安静地站在那里，他不明白自己看见了什么，只听见躺在地上若头的干笑。

而他的左手在他的右手够不着的地方，齐腕断开，血已经流干了：

金属支架和断掉的电线头从裂口露出来。

Ace抬起手腕，那里也一样，除了外面一圈真实得吓人的表皮和筋肉，里头全是电线和支架。

凉冰冰的，一点温度都没有。

_——别装了，你他妈的就是一个机器。_

Ace数了十秒，他赢了。


	17. Chapter 17

#

入夜时，Mac在六十六号公路尽头找到了Ace。

一路上他都在试图跟谷歌沟通，周围太安静了，有那么一两秒他确实听到了ZL姐姐的声音。

公路被海水截断，两边都是高大的密林，一辆挂政府牌的SUV停在防潮坝边上。

不远处Ace正将车子往海里推，月亮又大又圆，惨惨戚戚地躲在Ace和车子后面。

Mac站在一旁看着。

直到车子终于倒进海里、并发出一声闷响，Ace一瘸一拐地踱回来，样子像一只吃不饱的丧尸。

Mac过去迎他，Ace大半脸肿着，大半脸皮下出血，缠着厚厚一层纱布的左手捂着断了两根的肋骨，右腿亦严重扭曲变形。

见Mac行来，丧尸只是低头猛吸一口烟，“Arsenal呢？”

“你还真是不客气啊，”Mac背过去发动车，声音听着像带了笑意，“有些人明明担心得要死又不好意思见你，就托我来了。”

海风拂来，Ace紧了紧上衣：“我有事要问他。”

发动机响起，打断海潮起伏。

Mac从车窗里缩回：“问我是一样的。”

Ace愣了愣：“你也知道？”

Mac盯着月亮好一会：“我也是。”

“……艹。”

Mac拉开车门推Ace进去。

“你知道多少？”Ace问，眼睛盯着窗外飞速后退的防风林。

“我不感兴趣。”Mac头也不抬。

前方道路渐暗，Mac抻着脖子伏在方向盘上，大声吸气：“Ace你啊，在福利院的时候可是很受欢迎的小孩。”

“我怎么没印象？”

“是吗？我和Jackey可都记着，来领养的人总是看上你。我们都是阴森森的怪小孩，不说话，也不跟着大人屁股后面跑。就你，老是不知道在笑什么，还黏人。每次你被领走，我和Jackey，啊有时还有其他人，就躲在那栋（你还记得吧，Mac问，Ace点点头）就那栋红砖楼里看着，心想你要是敢回来就揍你一顿。”

“结果每回都让其他人抢了先。”

“是啊，明明被打得鼻青脸肿，还是跑回来，真不知道你在想什么。”

“后来我开始练拳，没人愿意领我了。”Ace原本趴在窗棂上，现在侧回头来笑了。“哪也没有福利院好。”

“福利院一点都不好。”Mac把窗子摇上，一片羽毛落在他的腿上。

窗外，鹏鸟巨大的阴影从空中投影下来，笼罩着车子。Mac时常会看见这个，在梦中，在日光下，看见它锋利的鸟喙从世界的任何一个角落伸进来，将他叼走。被鹏鸟叼走的孩子埋在福利院后山的林子里，瘴气散去后他们小小的、缠绕着电线的腐坏脑袋便从黑土里生长出来。

Mac瞄了Ace一眼，那个瞬间Ace再度陷入虚无。你看见了什么呢，Mac几乎要问出口，但最终他只是说：“煮饭阿姨又吵又胖，还偷东西害我从来没吃饱过。小时候换着法子气她，大些了我去混黑道，终于把她气死了。我还记得每次工厂出粮Jackey就会扛四袋大米回来，Arsenal去自卫队那天所有人都去送他，你第一次赢拳击比赛说请我们吃饭，结果没带钱被揍了一顿。”

“哈……好像的确有这么回事。”

“那么多记忆放在一起，你分得出哪些是人记得的？哪些是机器记得的？存在脑子里的，又和存在硬盘里的有什么区别？幻觉和真实不见得边际明显，但痛苦和噩梦就是真实，比一切冠冕堂皇都要真实。”

Ace挠挠头：“嗤……这算什么？就这么接受了？”

“我在书上看过（就那些童话书，Mac解释，鬼知道他们怎么会把这些故事印给孩子看），莫切人牲直到祭奠前都会被当成神一样对待。在享用那些昂贵的食物和嘉年华的时候，在狂欢自己即将到来的死亡的时候，你说他们在想什么？我不知道，只要你还活着就不需要知道，他们只要相信就好了，相信就不会那么痛苦。最后他们冻死在雪山上，心脏被掏出来的时候，人甚至会说服自己他很快乐，我很快乐。这就是活下去的诀窍，不需要清醒。是人非人，这个世界都不会变得光明些。

Mac拉起刹车制动，“不过，嘿，我又知道什么呢，我又不是哲学家。”

Ace下车往始末屋走，街灯下Ace走得很慢，身影一瘸一拐地，散开的鞋带啪嗒啪嗒作响。在够着门把手前Mac突然叫住他。

Ace转过头，他脸上疲惫而困惑，让Mac恍惚以为是Arsenal站在那里。

“有件事……我得告诉你。”

两分钟后Ace站在始末屋的大厅里，掀开桌上的红布。

Arsenal凝固在一丈见方的红布下面，五个小时前，他停止了呼吸。


	18. Chapter 18

#

Ace接到了田中先生的复诊电话。

上次见那个秃头还是半年前。

他把车停在楼下。半年前是Mac载他过去的，当然现在禁令时效已过，不过在法律意义上当时Ace不能开车。

那次他一进门就揍了那个秃头一拳，Mac把他拉开。

—— _你他妈的不是心理医生吗？_

_田中先生笑笑，这次他没坐在转椅上：“那是主业。而且关于你的病我是很负责任的。”_

_“你给我开的什么药？”_

_“那是另外一回事。我的逻辑是，像我们这样的人，都有选择觉醒的资格。”_

_“我根本就没得选！”_

_“清醒者本就清醒，是混沌的人选择混沌。”田中先生皱了皱眉，把口罩取下来，“他修不好了。”_

_Ace挣开Mac，冲上去揪住田中先生：“你猜，自我从断手里看到电线，最开心的事情是什么？就是老子现在一丁点也不怕你的破M249！”_

_“我修不好一个生理机能完全死掉的东西，也没办法凭空造出灵魂。”_

_“也行啊，”Ace拿回红布，只盖了一半又停下来，最后红布从他抖个不停的双手中落下，“那我就把你捅出去。”_

_“你疯了吗？你知道这个星球上有多少像我们这样的人？你会把他们都害死！”_

_“我管不着！”Ace大吼一声，“你自己说的，我有病，我他妈的什么也不在乎。”_

_田中先生盯着他，半晌才叹了口气：“等半年吧，我得给他换个新容器。”_

_“什么意思？”Ace转过头看了眼Mac，后者自始至终保持缄默。_

_“像你看到的，他的身体已经打烂了，血也全流干了，这个机子已经不能用了。但是呢，他的脑袋是好的，这样就可以把数据——用宗教的方式来讲，灵魂——转到一个好的机子里面。”_

_“我不是要你给这个世界创造一个新变态。”_

_“和他一模一样的变态。只要找到机型，就可以复制一个完全相同的机子，完全继承他的人格记忆，依照他的逻辑做事。”_

_“那还是Arsenal吗？”_

_“伦理问题是人类的，不是机器的。”_

_“上帝游戏是不是很好玩？”_

_田中先生摊了摊手，与此同时他的眼睛开始放出奇怪的光。Ace想起初见那个秃头时的违和感：一张年轻的脸，一双苍老得无半分波澜的眼睛。_

_“看上去很像游戏吗？”田中先生问。_

Ace来到诊所时，田中先生正忙着叠桌上的文件，一个骂骂咧咧的汉子同他擦肩而过。

他一眼瞧见沙发上的枪，啐了口口水。

“他就在里面。”田中先生在填他的假释犯乙精神状态送检报告，头也不抬。

Ace把冰箱挪开，顺着通风口爬进去。尽头的空间正中摆着一个透明金鱼缸，就像田中先生应承的，那个和Arsenal一模一样的东西正泡在金鱼缸里，久不剃的长发散开，二极管的钴蓝色的光将波纹一圈一圈地投在他的脸上，像一副鲸鱼骨架悬在水中。而筋肉从骨架上伸出、包裹、攥紧，如细竹枝与陈年黄稻缠绕稻草人。

它以一种极其严苛地方式将Arsenal呈现出来，精准到眼角的细纹、脖子上的血管和以微米记的头发长度。但当水流推动着它转过身时，背上密布的给养管便曝露出来，管头直插入皮下，不知通向哪里。接后脑勺的电源线从水缸伸出，终点联结着一个泡满烟褐色液体的罐子，而罐子里（也就只剩下这个东西了）泡着坏掉的Arsenal的好的脑子。

缓慢溶解的机械脑子盯着Ace，吐出一个气泡：咕咚。

Ace吓了一跳，后退一步却撞上线路板，灯光瞬间熄灭，通道陷入黑暗中。

“你是故意的吗？”田中先生把Ace拉出来后气急败坏地质问他。

“为什么要给我看这些？你让我怎么在见过……还说服自己Arsenal只是他妈的去旅行了六个月？”

“我不是让你自欺欺人，我是希望你接受这件事：你既不是从花盆里捡的，也不是扭蛋机摇出来的。真相是，你们都是以这种无趣的方式被创造出来。人类的词汇无法定义我们这些人的生存状态，包括死亡，你得习惯这一点。”

田中先生打开电脑，招呼Ace过来。房间一片漆黑，只有电脑荧幕还发着光。他调出一个写着正在传输中的软件，点开后弹出一个视频框，手持录像机正从低层的窗户俯拍楼下的人：

月光很亮，被拍到的人牙齿反光，冲拍摄者挥挥手。

Ace凑上前，镜头里的被拍者毫无疑问是他自己。录像机摇了摇，紧接着砰地一声掉在地上，几双皮鞋踏过地上的血，捡起镜头。

画面变作黑白色。

镜头来到一辆轿车的后备箱里，随后被放上手术台。屏幕上出现了一副人类身躯，镜头只拍得到肩部及以下，都被深色的液体染黑。

一把斧头先是在空中闪了闪，咣当一声砍在镜头前方，深色的液体登时喷涌而出。斧头继续挥落，将身体剁成肉块，装在容器里迅速瓦解。音响里传出电锯的声音，紧接着屏幕一黑——

两秒后音画再次显像，无影灯直直地照进镜头，恢复彩色的手持录像机这回在拍摄一群穿白衣戴口罩的人。其中一个握着刀靠近，刀锋停在镜头上方。

一只手突然闯进镜头，握住刀把翻过刀锋，没入来者腹部。刀锋急速上提，再从心口处扯出。手持刀转了半圈，捅穿了其中一个持枪白衣人的颈项。镜头溅上了血，又被从上方落下的帷幕擦净。手拔出刀子，靠近瑟缩在墙角的一个白衣人，拎起他，穿过他哀求的低吟，再狠狠地丢出去，那人后脑勺磕上墙角的镜子，然后滑倒在地。

镜面从着力点开始断裂，像蜘蛛网一样散开。

镜头转了过去，镜子里的男人抬起下巴，左手抚过脖子，他看上去很是困惑，那上面什么也没有。他扔掉刀子，沾了血的手指在镜面上抽动。镜头继续旋转，定格在浸泡着人类的大脑的一缸液体上，各色的线头连着大脑，手顺着线头往另一端摸，最后它停下来。

镜头再次对上镜子，镜子里的男人抓着插进他后脑勺的传输线。他慢慢地凑到镜子前，镜头给了他的瞳孔一个近距离特写。手术室里只剩下他和那堆传输线，镜子里没有手持摄像机，也没有其他活人。

镜子边缘有一行血字，内容不断重复：他曾用血块创造人，他曾用血块创造人，他曾用……

他移开挡住剩下语句的手指。

后面的字被涂掉了，取而代之地是一个英文字母：A。

男人的手指在空中转了两圈，眉头皱得更深，A——

（他曾用血块……）

手指顿住，随后猛地攥紧，男人一拳把镜子砸得粉碎。


	19. Chapter 19

#

嘭——

通风口的门被猛地砸了一下，薄薄一层钢板被砸变了形——接着又是一下。

田中先生拉住Ace：“别犯蠢了，人失忆了还有潜意识，机器没了数据，你和木桩一样都是枪靶子。”

门那头传来些细微的响声，仿佛指甲在钢板上摩挲。Ace转过头，那声音既像自言自语，又像在呼唤他。

“我知道自己没有你聪明，医生，很多人都没有。我会做蠢事，包括定期问自己要不要去死死看。没有原因，是和否只是一个概率问题，就像会不会死在这里也是概率问题。我也想过我和Arsenal之间到底是一串事先编好的程序指令，亦或是发生在两个个体身上的一种小概率事件——比死亡要小，比我独自离开要大。那就赌一把。”

田中先生吹了声口哨：“有意思。”

“你少他妈的幸灾乐祸。”

“你还没明白吗？我原以为那只是一段死亡记忆，没成想看见一串唤醒代码。如果是他植入的……”

他。田中先生用了一个奇怪的代词，和玻璃镜上的血字一样。

“我以为你全知全能。”

“是个温达基人朋友（不过她只有四分之一温达基血统，田中先生补充道）告诉我的，人的魂魄散了之后，会在生前的迷宫里打转，直到它觅得出口。”田中先生补充道， “如果存在真有边缘，找到它；不管发生什么事，记住它，守住它。”

Ace皱了皱眉，拉开门栓。

通道门咣当一声被撞开，一个尖锐物砸在他的头上，Ace顾不及伤口便扑上前压住冲出来的Arsenal。那小块玻璃碎片已脱手，被Ace的撞击骤然改变轨道，贴着田中先生的脸划过。

田中先生怪叫一声，缩到桌底下。

“他是自己人……是自己人。”

Arsenal推开Ace，跨过他径直走向沙发上的M249，单臂拎起那支巨大的狙步退了弹夹在头上敲了敲，接着脑袋一歪夹住弹夹，空出一只手调整瞄准镜，同时脖子往枪肚子上送，直到弹仓发出咔哒的一声。

“我知道这很难相信，”Ace喘着粗气试图坐起来，又被Arsenal提枪摁了回去，“你给点时间我可以解释清楚。”

录像还在继续，Arsenal转过头盯着电脑画面，喉头发出呜咽。

被砸的地方一阵刺痛，Ace等了一会，刚要伸手摸脑袋，桌底的田中先生却兀自站起，Arsenal近乎本能地反手一枪，一截一米来长的复合材料大肠飞了起来，咻地挂在墙上。

Ace吞了口口水，红色的液体从桌子底下向他缓缓流过来，与此同时他在后脑勺上摸到了一根硬管子。

Arsenal提着枪——他看上去比Arsenal还像Arsenal，整个人由癫狂和困惑拼凑成：现在他正居高临下地看着Ace。

田中先生的尸体扑通栽倒在桌上，手肘下滑时碰倒了立在桌子边缘的橘色小药瓶。

对着Ace鼻尖的枪口开始像万花筒一样旋转，Ace用力扯了扯后脑勺上的传输线——刚才Arsenal扎在他脑袋上的——没扯下来，他扭头去找，手上却什么也没有，他什么也没抓住。

Arsenal摁在扳机上的手指变得通红。

“等……”

橘瓶瓶一个劲往下掉。

电话铃突然响了。


	20. Chapter 20

#

“……我没病。不要把我跟你那些病人……”病人停下来，将手伸向裤兜，田中先生正坐在他对面，不停地抛掷手中恼人的橘瓶瓶，被铃声一惊，瓶子从手里掉了下去。

“相提……并论。”

Ace摸出手机，翻开盖子。

听筒里传出电流的声音。

“哪位？”

橘瓶瓶停在空中。

没人说话。手机那头电码声断断续续，时大时小。

Ace走到窗边，马路上停着一辆蓝色诺瓦，Arsenal从里面探出头，朝他摇了摇枪。

离开前Ace回头看了眼诊室，田中先生尚僵在沙发上，嘴半张着。

“去哪？”车驶了一会后Ace问。

Arsenal耸了耸肩，“你想去哪？”

“我不知道。”

“我也不知道。”

“这样开着就挺好的，也不是非得往哪里。”

Ace侧过身。过去那半年里他也时常经过这条路。那时他一个人，在柳树低垂形成的绿色隧道里斑驳地前行，他有时也会转过头，驾驶座上坐着Mac，Jackey，或者Johnny。

现在驾驶座里坐着Arsenal，和无数个回忆里的幻像重合起来般，他抠抠脑袋：路总是有尽头的。

“去海边吧。”Ace想了想。

于是车子在路的尽头停下，Ace拉开车门，海潮拍打堤坝，而海风穿过防风林涌来。

石滩上站满了衣着艳丽的农人，他们欢呼雀跃，庆祝雨季结束。当中百来个汉子抬起足有几层楼高的犍尼萨神像，一点点推下海里。Ace跳下防潮坝，Arsenal安静地站在旁边，随他一道看着那些农人。连绵的雨水中，犍尼萨随着音乐一点点沉入海底。先是莲花宝座，再是粉橘色的身体和脑袋，最后只剩巨大的象鼻和拈花指尚在水面上。

“我是不是做错了？”Ace忽然发问。

Arsenal望向他。

“我是不是不该把你拉回来？”Ace抹了一把鼻尖上的雨滴，“我是说，这算是活着吗？为了服务某些荒诞的目的被制造出来，带着刻意而为之的缺陷。我想就算无法主宰自己，至少能选择死亡，自然的死亡，不是那种肉体烂在土里还能醒来的梦。”

“……我不晓得。”

“但我到底做什么才是对的？做什么才算自由意志？倒好像越是挣扎，命运这张网就缠得越紧。也许我只是为了和秃头怪对着干——他说我爱的人都会因我死于非命，我才擅自把你复活过来。”

“我不晓得……”

“你知道你说话听着就像——”Ace苦笑了一下，半把枪柄从Arsenal裤兜掉出来，“我真该阻拦你吗？如果只是痛苦，只是泥潭，死亡会不会通向自由？”

（……就像死了。）

“我没想那么多。”Arsenal诚恳地，就像他不打算掩饰那半把枪柄一样，“什么自由，什么命运，什么人道。以前我朝自己的脖子上开了一枪，你猜怎么着。我看见了一个洞，它就好像理所当然地待在那里，我就这么释然了。我是一个不正常的东西，过去的种种都无所谓了，没关系。我不用再为什么活着了，不用再去管那些乱七八糟的——他妈的东西。”

“而现在，”在无垠的海水里，Arsenal的目光聚拢在一处。宇宙如此浩瀚，他却只剩眼前这点可怜的所剩无几的时空去记得一个人，去想起一个人。“我不清楚以后会怎么样，他是谁，我又是谁，我只是想再见你一面，不管结局是什么。我等到了，感谢上天。”

一个逆行的少妇不小心撞上Arsenal，她边道歉边把女儿拉到一旁，两三岁的小女孩一直在哭闹着回家。少妇弯腰把女儿泡在海水里的纱丽拖回来整理好，低声安慰她：“这是驱走旧年霉运的仪式，一切幸福就能重新开始了。”

Arsenal忽然笑了，坐倒在冰冷的海水里。Ace只是望着他，一言不发。

“不甘心啊，哈。没想到这么不甘心。”

Arsenal的眼睛在夜空里明亮着，左轮向腰间闪了闪，枪口极快地顶住下颌。接着——

就像夜色与海水将神像吞没那样，焰火和枪炮将世界消融。


	21. al-'Alaq

#

啪嗒。

橘色的药瓶子掉在地上，盖子磕开药丸撒了一地。

Arsenal咣当坐倒在地，狙步掉在旁边，在木地板上砸出一个大坑。

Mac突然破窗而入，抓起地上的传输线扎入Arsenal颈侧。

Ace弯腰把药丸捡起来，攒在手里，药丸已经碎了，但依稀能辨认出七颗。Ace反复地数着，随后在桌上发现了第八颗，那是一颗完整的、红色小药丸，正对着田中先生趴着的的秃脑壳。

“够呛，”Mac喘着粗气站起来，四下观察了一番，甩甩手，“不管了，让Arsenal自己收拾。”

但Ace不得不回过头去，Arsenal似乎在看着他，眼珠扯动，掉在Ace捡起药丸的侧脸上。当他扭过头，枪手又如一只断线木偶坐在窗边，眼里空无一物，只是嘴漫无目的地张着——

“A……”


	22. Outro

#

_那艘船已经在公海飘了三天。_

从船舱那扇小小的窗远眺，正好能望见延绵翻滚的厚重云层卷入海面，将波涛熔炼成沥青。船时而离天空近些，时而又向海面滑下去。

天色愈发昏沉，水雾的腥味渗进空气里，引来大雨滂沱。

Arsenal靠着桅杆缩在船头，直到四周暗得只剩他手里的煤油灯，方才紧了身上的白大褂往回挪动。

船舱里横七竖八地躺了十多具尸体，虽已过伏，气温依旧不低，尸体大部开始腐烂。帘子一掀，尸臭便夹了血腥翻涌而来。肥蛆见光一颤，从腐败的的眼窝、鼻孔、齿缝掉出来，成百上千坨白色的软管在地上膨胀收缩、来回蠕动。

Arsenal坐在堆叠的死人身上，咬着最后一根烟，哆哆嗦嗦地凑到煤油灯旁点着。不远处是一面完好的镜子，镜子边缘的血迹已经干了，模模糊糊地能看见一行字，以句号结尾：他曾用阿赖格造人。

雨点噼里啪啦地砸在顶棚上，里头似乎还混杂了其他什么声音。

船舱前的木板嘎吱地响了一声。紧接着一束手电直挺挺打在他脸上。

Arsenal挡了挡，眯起眼睛：“Ace？”

手电绕着尸堆照了一圈，最后又回到Arsenal脚下。

来者起初有些震惊，很快又露出笑容。

他朝Arsenal伸出手：“找你可真不容易，你还来不来？”


End file.
